Lost But Not Forgotten
by Cold Star
Summary: Complete! Abandoned by her family, sought after by two great evils, and led by a flirty Cajun. What's a Rogue to do? (Romy)
1. Chapter 1

[telepathy]

__

/thoughts/

*Psyches*

Chapter 1

The ground shook beneath the soldiers and one grabbed his communicator.

" The mutants have escaped! Their heading towards the northeast exi.." the commander stopped mid sentence when he was thrown into a wall by an invisible force.

He turned around quickly and saw a floating red head before the hallway collapsed where he and his men were standing.

"Good job Red. Can you find a way outta here?" Logan grunted, he was carrying Nightcrawler who had crashed his head into a wall when he was dodging some bullets.

A look of concentration settled on the girls face, " This way!"

The others followed, all exhausted from using their powers. All the brotherhood members except Lance were running ahead. Lance stayed back to support Kitty who barely had any strength left to walk from all her phasing. The others were jogging ahead of them and behind them was Rogue.

" Like Rogue hurry up!" Kitty yelled, not knowing why the older girl was so far behind. Lance slowed down a bit.

" Wha' do yah think your doin'? Hurry up and git outta here!" _/ DAHM IT why are my psyches acting up on me now!/_ Rogue groaned as the voices started to get louder. The ones that tried to coax her to speed up were yelling it to drown out the others who were telling her to give up.

* You might as well give up. * Keep on running. * You're almost there! * She's not going to make it *

They started to get even louder, but she kept on going. Rogue turned the corner and saw the X-Men trying to defend themselves without causing any damage. Wolverine of course was just trying not to kill anyone. Iceman iced a wall and Cyclops blasted it making a hole on the other side of where Rogue was, to the next room.

/_Why did it have to be over there?/ _Rogue jumped over some rubble and knocked the feet from underneath one person and kicked another in the face. Black spots appeared in front of her eyes and she leaned against the wall. A couple spikes hit the clothing of the soldiers coming after her pinning them to the wall. 

"Rogue!," Spike came over and helped Rogue to the next room.

"What's wrong with Stripes," yelled Logan.

"Nothin!" Rogue shot a glare at Spike and Logan. " Hurry up! We need to get outta here." /_I only need to go a little further_/ Spike left her alone running towards the next room glancing back occasionally to see if she was following. He turned a couple corners and headed down a long hallway. Rogue wasn't behind him.

~~~~~~~~~

Something bashed into Rogue's head making her see spots again. She fell through a doorway and was able to keep from falling down. Quickly she got into a defensive stance and faced her opponent. He wasn't impressive, medium height and build, and he already looked quite beaten. She faked a right punch, and hit him with her left hand catching him straight in the jaw. Then she ducked down from one of his swings and socked him in the chest. He fell back crashing into a wall then Rogue removed her glove and touched his face. After a couple seconds she let go and waited for her psyches to act up. They didn't. /_What the hell is going on! Why aren't they yelling?...ah there they go./_

They started yelling again with the newly added psyches. She pushed them back into her mind and turned to see the room. There was a lot of screen in the room and a control panel. She looked up at the monitors and saw many of Trask's men gathering in a room, and the X-Men moving straight for it.

~~~~~~~~~

The mutants were heading towards the next doorway automatically choosing to head straight instead of to the side when it suddenly closed. Blinking red lights came on leading to the right where the other doorway opened. 

" This is a trap," Mystique hissed.

"Well we don't have any other choice," yelled Storm already following the red lights. Mystique looked like she was going to argue when she heard heavy footsteps coming from behind her. There was 6 guards with guns ready to shoot but before they could the door closed and there was sounds of lasers from the other side. 

" I think we should follow the blinking red lights yo."

Mystique glared at Todd then went after Storm and the others who had already left. 

"What did I say yo?" After a couple of turns they came to a ladder that looked like it led to the outside. They all climbed out and Jean looked around while Scott interrogated Mystique who was still locked inside. Some of them had left to get the X-Jet. 

"Hey! Where's Rogue?" Scott looked up after locking the way out. 

"What! Is she still inside?" SKINT! Wolverine was about to tear hole when helicopters were heard overhead. The X-Jet came and shot at the copters enough so they would have to land. Beast could be seen piloting the thing through the window.

"She's probably inside already! Don't worry." Storm, always the voice of reason, said while calling up a gust of wind to push some attackers back.

[ Beast is Rogue in there?] 

~~~~~~~~~

_/Please, Please follow the red lights!/_ Rogue watched the monitor and sighed when they started moving in the direction of the exit she found. Mystique though was still in the room. She saw some people with guns nearing where she was. _/Should I or Shouldn't I, Should I or Shouldn't I/ _They lifted their guns. _/Ah Hell/ _ The doors closed right before they could get out a shot. _/I'm too nice/ _A pout was beginning to form on her face but she instantly covered it up with a frown. Which was immediately changed to a smirk and then a smile. A very evil smile.

~~~~~~~~~

In one of the rooms lasers were going off, in another gas poured in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Trask watched as the doors closed as soon as he was 4 steps away and open when he took a step back.

Open. Step forward. Closed. Step backward. Open. Step forward. Closed. Step backward. Open. Mad dash through the door. Open. He laughed and turned around to find that he ran across to the next room. 

Step forward. Closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A silhouette of a tall man could be seen near the still open doorway. He walked inside noting an unconscious body leaning against a wall, and the top of an auburn haired head sitting in a chair. it was a girl and her attention was so focused on what it was seeing that she failed to notice the footsteps that were heading towards her. The person looked up at the screens to see what held the others attention. There was a man... Trask... glaring at a open door and then having it close on him as soon as he took a step. A soft chuckle escaped the persons lips.

~~~~~~~~

_/Open. Close. Open. Close./ _One finger was stretched out and alternating between pushing two buttons. _/I can do this all day!/ _Finally looking at where the others were Rogue saw Scott climbing out._ /Now I have to close the doors so no one will be able to follow them... DONE! Then I have to find my own escape route./ _All of the exits to the south side were left unguarded when the mutants headed north. _/ Also I have to secure it./_ All the doors that didn't lead to her way out were locked and sealed. _/Finally to check on Trask./_ She looked at the screen with him on it.

__

/Okay.. I can't believe he's still standing there!/ Trask was standing where she left off with the door still open and hadn't taken a step. _/If he had just gone forward/ _As soon as she thought that he took a step forward and the doors closed. _/Time to go./_ Before she got up she heard a chuckle coming from behind her. Rogue jumped up while trying to turn around which resulted in her tripping over her own feet. When she grabbed for the chair it swerved around causing her to turn with it and land on her butt facing the control panel.

"Oww..." _/This suit is so thin! And now my ass hurts. Wait a minute... where's the boy?/ _Leaning her head back she was greeted with a pair of red on black eyes. Her eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed when she saw his shoulders slightly shaking and a huge grin on his face.

"What the hell are ya doin' here?" said Rogue still leaning backwards to see his face which is now grinning.

"Lookin' afte' a belle femme of course." 

~~~~~~~~

_/ This girl sure can't keep her balance. Did she get hurt?/_ Without thinking about it he strode forward not making a single sound and leaned down to see her face. _/ Better not laugh, the girl wont like that./_ Suddenly, she snapped her head up and her eyes widened in shock. _/Ohh This girls a beauty1 Wonder why she wears all that gunk on her face. Maybe I'll just have to charm her into taking it off... along with other things as well./_

"What the hell are you doing?" _/This girl is a fighter. Very hard to get close to but I always liked a challenge./ _A grin grew on his face.

"Lookin' afte' a belle femme of course."

~~~~~~~~ 

[Beast is Rogue in there?]

[I didn't see her come in. I'll check] Beast turned around and called out to the others on board if they had seen Rogue. Kitty, Lance, Kurt, and Spike were the only ones other than him, that were on board. Kitty and Kurt were both asleep from exhaustion, so that left only Lance, and Spike to answer. 

"Why are you askin? Is Rogue missing?" exclaimed Spike.

"It appears so." Beast said gently not wanting them to overreact.

"I can't believe it, didn't anyone notice she was gone! Aren't you X-geeks suppose to look after each other?" Lances eyes rolled up a bit but then returned back to normal. Beast ignored Lance's version of their name and proceeded to ask questions to Spike before he says anything that would start a fight. 

"When was the last time you saw her?" 

"Before the blinking red lights came on." Spike explained feeling guilty about not noticing her after that. Beast just nodded his head and turned to the other boy. The way Lance looked at him told him everything he needed to know.

~~~~~~~~~

"Don't ya give mah that bull! Why are ya here?" Rogue finally got up, pretending that her falling like that didn't bother her. She looked about the room which was small, with nothing in there except for the control panel and chair. Also the door was right across from her and was still open.

"De boss said to get yo' out of here." Even though what she did earlier made her seem uncoordinated he knew that the girl could fight, example being the guy knocked out by the wall, so he kept his guard up.

"Wha would your _boss_ want ya to look afta mah. And who tha hell are ya?" Rogue was getting worried, but tried not to show it. Instead she tried to cover it up by glaring at him and being angry.

"De name is Remy Labeau." He lifted her hand and gave it a kiss. "An' for your othe' question de boss doesn't want yo' to get hurt. So lets go." She yanked her hand away, tilted her head back, and crossed her arms. Any other time he would have teased her or flirt incessantly but right now he wanted to get out before someone shows up. It wasn't fair but he started to use his power, as well as some choice words, to coax her into going without problems.

"Yo' don't want yo'r friends to get hurt waitin' for yo'." Guilt flashed across her face, she had already wasted time talking to the Cajun she should get moving.

"Ah cahn take care of mahself." With that said she walked out the door not even waiting for him to say anything. As soon as she was outside she broke into a run following the route that she planned out. In back of her the Cajun was keeping up easily, but didn't make a move to stop her or slow her down. When she could make out the door all the way at the other end she stopped.

"Are ya goin' to try and kidnap mah?" she asked slowly, turning around at the same time to face him. 

"No, jus' have to make sure yo'r safe." he quickly changed the subject to something else, before she could ask any questions. "Why no one around to stop us? 'Specially with the noise we made runnin'." 

Rogue rolled her eyes and replied smoothly, "Tha's because ah locked all tha doors leadin' into the way that ah took. And before ya ask maybe they're just too dumb ta come up with an override sequence for tha door." Remy just shrugged.

"If you say so." They walked the rest the way in silence into the open door and turned to be greeted by the sight of 30 armed soldiers all facing the opposite direction. The rest of the place was filled with vehicles, guns, and crates probably filled with guns. Looking around showed that the only way out was across from them and was10 yard high and wide. Easy enough to pass by unnoticed if there wasn't so many guards. 

"Yo' were goin' to escape through here, cher?" he whispered looking at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah, it has a ladder nearby that leads ta tha roof and from there it'll be easy to reach mah friends." Rogue explained brushing off the fact that if they are caught now their pretty much screwed. "Don't call mah cher." She was thinking of a way to get past when the cajun spoke.

"Dis way. Follow me." Silently he led her to a Hummer and pushed her in. 

She glared up at him looking like she was about to sock him. "First off ah cahn't believe ah followed ya. Second wahy did ya push mah in here."

"I put yo' in here to hot-wire dis car." He then put on his most flirtatious grin. "An' yo' followed me because yo' t'ink I'm sexy." 

"That certainly aint the reason, and it ain't a reason to begin with" 

"Ot'er fille follow me 'cause of it." He lifted a brow and pouted. "So yo' don't t'ink I'm sexy?" Groaning, she looked away. Remy got up, but before he left he whispered, "Or it could be 'cause yo' trust me." Anger started to build up inside of her and she moved to either yell or tackle him. But when she turned she found herself alone in the car with a knife on the dashboard.

~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

{forgotten havok, Rogue31, and ishandahalf: Thanks for Reviewing!}

Chapter 3

_/I can't believe I let that Cajun talk me into doing this!/ _Rogue was leaning down beneath the stirring wheel trying to remember which wire to cut. She was replying the whole scene in her head from when he pushed her into the car until he told her she trusted him. _/Like hell I do! And why does he keep on flirting with me?/_

* He's probably telling you those things to like get under your skin. * Not to mention your skin is poison, so there is no point in hoping for something else. _/Well I didn't ask you Sabbey./ _With a mental push Sabertooth was behind the wall again and it was just her and Kitty. 

* That pout of his was like sooooo cute. And the way he said 'You don't think I'm sexy?' A mental image came to her mind of Kitty falling with her hand on her heart and another on her head. Rogue just made a snorting noise in her mind.

* What you don't think he's sexy? * Who does mein schwester think is sexy? _/Kurt.../ _ * Rogue-and Remy-siting-in-a-tree. _/Stop that Pietro/ _* Stripes aren't you too young to be thinking like that? _/Logan!/_ * Well she is at that age_. /Storm.../ _* K~I~S~S~I~N~G.

__

/Sorry.../ Before anyone could say anything to stop her she pushed them all back. Sometimes she feels really sorry about doing that like right now, but she has to do it and they understand. Thinking back to what Kitty was saying before everyone came in she had to admit she was right. _/I would have to be blind not to notice how sexy he is. But it doesn't mean I have to do anything about it./_ She gave out a sigh and went back to guessing what wire to cut.

~~~~~~~~

Remy was crouched down behind some boxes listening to what the person in charge was saying. 

"This is going to be a surprise attack! We will use all these tanks and cars stored here." The Cajun looked around and spotted the vehicles that he was talking about . _/Guess I should do something with them, but how I am going to get to those cars?/ _There was no way to actually touch them right in front of the soldiers without being spotted, but he might be able to do something to them from behind that pile of big crates towering over all of the cars. _/These people are dumb./_

"The mutants haven't left yet and hopefully not attacking has put them into a false sense of security. It seems they are waiting for something, but we have to act fast."

Remy looked over at Rogue and saw that she was working and didn't hear anything that was said. There was a big open space ahead that he needed to go through.

Before he could run though, there was a sound of a car starting up. _/Perfect timing./_ When everyone's head was turned he ran across to the crates easily jumping over the obstacles that got in his way until he was able to duck behind the tower of crates. _/Hope this works./ _In each hand he held a couple of charged cards which he threw against the stacks of crates causing them to fall on the cars. More cards appeared in his hands and were thrown at the people coming after him. When they were trying to avoid the assault he ran to the right heading towards the exit when a car barely hit his side. In the driver seat was a very pissed of southern gal. Remy threw some cards behind the car and then got into the passenger seat. The car sped off as soon as he was inside, heading towards the north side of the building.

~~~~~~~~

"Ah was the DISTRACTION!" Rogue screamed at the top of her lungs as she nearly missed a tree.

"Oui, now could yo' watch where yo'r goin'!" The car crashed into some barrels to avoid hitting another car. "Who taught yo' to drive?"

"Logan," she muttered as she stopped the car.

"Merde." To the side of his window was a wall only 1 inch away. "What 'appened to de side window?"

"It broke afta it hit that lamppost 'member? Afta ah jumped offa that ramp." When Rogue looked at Remy he was so pale and the door he was holding onto was changing colors. She was a much better driver than this, but after what the Cajun did he deserved to be a little scared.

"Ya can let go now." Rogue smirked when his eyes widened at what he was doing. He quickly uncharged the door then turned to get out. 

"Mind movin'?" There was no way out except going through Rogue's door and it didn't look like she was going to be moving any time soon. He thought of using his powers but she wasn't looking at him. "Yo'r friends be waitin' for yo'." 

"That they are." She wasn't moving still.

"Fine." He leaned back against the seat and got an idea. Making his voice sound low and husky he said, "Since we're in a car..." One of his hands moved to her left thigh and started to stroke it. 

"Hands off Swamp Rat!" His other hand was on her side, and he started to lean forward. At the same time she moved back against the car door, now looking him in the eyes. Her eyes were wide with surprise and the look he was giving her was making her slightly blush. But before he could get any closer she reached behind her and opened the door falling down on her butt again. Then she scrambled to her feet and moved away as he smugly got out of the car.

"Ya...Ya..." No word seemed right enough. So instead of saying one she walked away.

~~~~~~~~

"So is stripes up there?" Everybody had been waiting 10 minutes for Beast's reply and were beginning to get edgy especially when that freak quake hit them.

"None of you noticed that Rogue was missing?" Scott was talking to everyone trying to find out what they know. It turned out no one paid much attention to her.

"Rogue can take care of herself, yo. So better to look out for ourselves, right?" Whatever he said wasn't the right answer. Both Scott and Logan looked like they were going to tackle him.

[Jean?]

[Yes, Beast] Jean said it aloud and then put her hand to her head to indicate that she was using her telepathy. The others turned to watch her.

[She isn't here, and the others say the last time she was seen was right before the red lights came on.]

[Everyone here have been saying the same thing. Beast you stay up there and tell us if you spot Rogue coming.]

[All right.] The connection ended and she put her hand down. She looked at the others and shook her head.

"Why haven't they sent someone at us for awhile?" Bobby asked. The others got what he meant to say: are they going after Rogue instead or have they caught her?

"Maybe their just planning some sort of all out attack" Storm aid as she was flying in the sky keeping a look out.

"We should stop wasting time standing here and find her!" Logan had his claws out and everyone knew this time they wouldn't be able to stop him from going.

"Find who?" Everyone turned and were met by the sight of Rogue glaring at them.

"We need ta git outa here." She pointed out with a scowl on her face. "And all of ya'll stop staring at mah!"

Jean quickly used her power to tell Beast to land. When she looked at Rogue she could have sworn she looked upset or angry, like something happened. Well something did happen, they forgot her. 

Nobody said anything, they would find out later what had happened. After seeing Rogue was fine Logan didn't say a word he just went onboard and sat in front with Beast. Even the others when they piled in were quite, only whispering to one another. No one needed to say anything they all knew what the other was thinking. It was in the way they acted and on their faces. Everyone was feeling guilty.

So when she wanted to sit alone with her head on the window no one said anything about it. She pretended to look uninterested, that she was sleeping or trying to sleep. But really she was scanning the ground trying to find something, and she did. By a car stood a man with piercing red eyes directed upwards. Easy to find if one knows their there. Her mouth twitched but smoothed out suddenly except for one side that tilted up slightly. Because to the side of the Cajun, only 5 feet away, stood a girl with white stripes in her hair looking up at the jet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"They left mah?" Rogue stared up at the jet that was disappearing behind some clouds. She had tried to get its attention but it sped off too quickly before she could do anything. Now it was just a spot in the horizon.

"Seems like they did, but don't worry yo' have me to look after yo'." Remy smirked and walked up to her so he could put his arm around her shoulders. "Yo' 'ave nothin' to worry about, cher." She didn't move or say anything. The silence made him worry, so he looked down. Big mistake. A fist flew out and hit him right in the face causing him to stumble back.

"Ow what was that for?" he groaned, feeling his nose to check if it was broken. The car started up behind him, the sound of tires screeching met his ears. Cards appeared in his hand ready to be thrown in case she decided to run him over.

"Are ya gettin in?" Remy turned to the left and found himself facing an open passenger door. 

"Non, yo' drive like a maniac!" she rolled her eyes and started moving the car away. "Hey yo' can't leave me!"

"Then git in." If he didn't get in then he'll be left here with some pissed off soldiers but if he did go then he would have to deal with Rogue's driving.

"How 'bout I drive?" He tried to make her agree by using his power but she turned her head and moved the car a bit again. "Fine."

As soon as he got in the car sped off. He was able to close the door before it could be torn off when they crashed through a fence. By the time they found a road Remy had a seat belt on and had both his hands on the dashboards.

"Ya don't have anythin ta be scared. There ain't anythin ta hit out here." Noting the empty plain they were driving in.

"I'm pretty sure that yo' could find somethin." he commented.

"Well whay don't ya stop talkin so ah could concentrate on the road."

~~~~~~~~~

That had been nearly 3 hours ago and now they are in a desert like place. There was a couple of cactuses and lizards but beyond that they have seen nothing. Remy finally was able to calm down a couple hours back so he was leaning back into his seat without a seat belt. It was nearly to dark to see even with the lights on.

"Do ya know where we are?" Rogue asked finally deciding that if she didn't stop she'll fall asleep on the wheel, or maybe crash from the poor lighting. He didn't reply. 

"Ya can start talkin again if that's what ya want." 

Again silence. Finally she pulled over and untied the wires. It was getting late and she was tired of thinking about why her friends abandoned her. When she looked at him though she realized why he didn't talk. He was asleep! _/I guess the day tired him out./_ Remy looked tense even though he was sleeping. One of his hands was gripping a pack of cards, ready to use if someone attacked. His mouth was slightly open, his chest moving up and down when he breathes. _/The boy does look cute sitting like that./_

* He also looks like a dangerous _man_ who is bigger than you and can blow things up. _/I didn't ask you Scott./_ She was still sore about them leaving her and didn't want to talk to him. * You can't trust that thief. _/Thief?/_ She glanced at him and could picture him thieving. Maybe playing with some girl's heart too. * That ain't all he does you should stay away from him. * I have to agree with Maximoff. You can't trust him. _/Don't count on that happening./_

They retreated back into her mind to let her think about it. Well Scott retreated back and dragged Pietro with him. Them mentioning the trust thing reminded her of how he said she trusted him. _/Naw I don't. But I gotta admit he ain't that bad when he's sleeping./ _A yawn came out of her. _/Maybe I should rest my eyes a bit./_ Everything she did that day caught up with her and she finally fell into dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~

"Ohhh..." Remy moved waking up from his nap. _/I wonder how long I was out./_ The window showed a sun rising. _/Pretty long. Why ain't the car moving?/_ Turning he found Rogue sleeping soundly in the driver's seat, her hair fell over her eyes hiding them from his sight. In her seat she was curled up with her legs beneath her body and her hands underneath her head. Her body was relaxed in her sleep like she didn't expect anyone to hurt her in such a vulnerable position. _/She ain't so bad when she's sleeping. Looks sorta cute. Like an angel that needs to be protected. Maybe I'll do the protecting./_ Now he notices just how tight that suit of hers is stretched out like that, esp. with her slightly sweating. _/Or maybe she needs to be protected from me./_ She began to stir._ /Time to have some fun!/ _He leaned forward placing his face merely millimeters from her face, then pushed the hair from her eyes.

"Kitty wait 5 more min." A second after she said that she opened her eyes and was greeted with a pair of red on black ones.

"Ahh," she screamed, jumping upwards banging her head on the roof_. _"Owww..." she clutched her head and glared up angrily at the car's ceiling.

"Ohhh, do yo' want me to kiss it and make it better?" All Rogue could think of doing was strangling the swamp rat, so she lunged forward to do so. Of course he was planning for this and grabbed her waist pulling her across to him, and throwing her off balance in the process.

"We've just met and yo' already jumpin' my bones?" Remy lifted his eyebrows in mock surprise then used his eyes to tell her to look down. Following his eyes she found herself straddling his lap and her hands resting on his rock hard abs. His hands were still where he left them, on her waist. This type of situation might have made other girls blush and turn away but not Rogue. When she lifted her head her eyes shined with anger, and she leaned forward to touch skin with skin. But before she could do anything he pushed her to the right into the seat and proceeded to the driver's side to start the car. When she realized what he was doing it was too late. He already started the car causing her to fall backwards into her new seat. 

"Anythin' funny and I'll crash this thin'," moving the car widely when he said that to make his point. Rogue wondered if he would actually risk his life, but didn't want to find out.

"All right," she huffed crossing her arms. "Where are we anyway?"

"Arizona, and before yo' ask we're heading to Phoenix."

~~~~~~~~

A couple of hours later brought them to the outskirts of the city. They ditched the car and started walking the rest of the way in silence. It was morning, and people were already at work or doing things outside. Because of this they took the backways, ducking into alleyways that were secluded and the only people they could see were drunkards or hobos. Remy pulled out a pair of shades and put hem on. He seemed to know where he was going so she followed him, keeping her distance in case if it was a trap and she needed to bolt. He didn't try to talk which suprised her and the silence was getting to her so she decided to be the first one to speak.

"Where the hell are ya takin mah?" Okay she never said that she was going to be nice. "And don't ya dare start ta flirt with mah." She stood where she was not making a move to go any further until he answered the question. He turned around swiftly, took off his trench coat and placed it on her shoulders. 

"We're goin' into a crowded area. Stay by me and don't make a sound." After that he grabbed her hand and led her into the open street. She wanted to protest, but they were already in the crowd. Unconsciously she moved closer to him to avoid the people walking by. In trying to stay unnoticeable she forgot to let go of Remy's hand. Actually, Remy noticed, she was the one holding tightly. His mouth formed into a smirk and he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from leaning down and whispering that into her ear. 

The last thing they needed was to make a scene. Especially when the police and maybe even some of these casually dressed people might be after them. From the time they got rid of the car to now he's been scanning the crowd trying to spot if someone was following them. Lucily nobody around here seemed to be informed of what happened at the base. Trask most have thought that they were on the jet instead. Just in case though he kept his guard up even in the fast food place that they entered.

Rogue didn't like being in crowds, so going into the KFC place made her want to sigh. Remy went away, leaving her near the entrance. Even in this place though there were a lot of people sitting around. Whenever she could she would try to avoid people. There was always someone showing off a lot of skin. With the heat wave in this place there were many girls wearing skimpy things, and guys with their shirts off. She turned to admire one who looked like a fashion model, well a fashion model who was wearing only pants. The guy looked up and smiled at her showing his pearly whites. This wasn't new to her. Even when she wore her gothic clothes she got these type of stares. She would usually glare or give a scathing remark and walk away. But before she could continue with tradition the guy turned pale and returned back to food. 

"Time to go, chere." She turned quick enough to see Remy push his glasses up. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the place and then led her to the apartment buildings across the street. He wasn't carrying any food, but didn't want to ask right now. There was a crowd again so she stuck close to him. When they were inside he left her again to talk to the person behind the front desk. It was a girl so she knew that she had time. The place was classy, full of high class furniture and expensive vases full of freshly cut flowers. At one end of the hotel there was some phones and she got an idea. Watching from the corner of her eyes she moved towards the phone. Calming her emotions she walked leisurely around acting like she is just looking at random things. When she reached the phone she picked it up and called collect to the mansion.

"Come on, come on..." she whispered turning to find Remy not here. "Shit."

"_Sorry but the place you have called no longer exists. Please hang up and call..."_ Rogue hung up without hearing the rest of the message. _/Oh my god are they all right?/_ Up till now she hadn't thought about what happened to the others. They might have abandoned her but they were still her family. 

"Yup the whole thing was destroyed. Them damn freaks deserved it." Behind her two tall bulky men were sitting on the couch talking.

"We don't know if they were inside, but those machines they had sure as hell scared me! Bayville must be happy that the place is gone." _/Bayville/_ They continued to talk, giving descriptions about what they would do if they ever caught a "freak." Her eyes narrowed as she removed a glove and walked up to the two people. Suddenly something was in front of her. Blinking she looked up into a grim face with dark shades covering the eyes.

"Non." Remy put his hand on the small of her back and turned her towards the elevators. When he was sure no one was looking he charged a card and flicked it underneath the couch. They reached the elevators a couple seconds later and he heard a familiar sound followed by a whole lot of cuss words. Rogue of course didn't know what was going on and turned to find the couch in pieces. The people who were sitting on it were hopping around from the blast hitting their butt. She glanced at Remy and saw him smiling as they entered the empty elevator. And for the first time in a long while Rogue found herself smiling too.

~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Sorry if I too long. Test and stuff. I wanted to thank Rogue 31, ishandahalf, Kazzeh Sodapop, Anime Addicted, and Jexybaby for reviewing.

And about how Logan didn't smell Mystique, lets just say for now he didn't sniff when she showed up. I'll try to come up with something better in the story.

~Cold Star


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Everyone buckle up. We have reached our destination and are about to land," Beast announced, while slowly moving the jet downwards to land in a clear space. There was some rustling in the back as everyone tried to find a seat in the overcrowded area. It only took a couple minutes until they were safely on the ground. 

"Since the world has found out about mutants we think it is time we told them exactly what a mutant it is. As well as telling them they need not be afraid of us," Storm announced.

"So Storm and I have decided to go and talk at the meeting held in Washington. We will be taking the X-van and we want all of you to stick together until we come back." Beast explained, making it sound like they were just going out for tea.

"What if they just shoot you?"

"They hate us!"

"You can't go."

"There has to be another way." Nobody wanted them to do this and choose at the same time to voice their opinions causing everything they said to become a slur of words. The adults, with the exception of Logan who agreed with the kids, tried to calm everyone down.

"Well ah think that it's a good idea." Everyone stopped when they heard the southern girl speak. "Stayin here and doin nothin ain't gonna solve anythin. We have ta do somethin before mutants are hunted down an' put into cells like we were. Plus ah think that Logan should go too. An' before any of ya say anythin we trained ta look after ourselves we could handle bein without an adult for a while." With that speech over she returned to resting her head on the window. 

"What Rogue says is true if we don't go it will just cause more problems." Storm gave a nod in Rogue's direction and proceeded with Beast to where the van is. Logan looked at Rogue and then headed in the direction the other two adults went.

The others followed shortly after to wave them off, talking amongst themselves about what could have made Rogue speak up like that. Usually she just acted like she didn't care. 

She watched from the window as the van disappeared behind the trees. The only ones left onboard were Kitty and Kurt who were still building up their strength. Everyone outside were dividing themselves up to go look for things. Scott was coming on board.

"Hey...umm... could you look after Kurt and Kitty while we go look for something to eat?" Scott looked at Rogue who was glaring at him. He looked closer into her eyes and could have sworn they were a lot colder than the last time he saw them. 

"Of course ah will look afte' them. They're practically the only friends ah have around here." Glaring at him to not talk, "If they were awake before they wouldn't have forgotten mah."

Suddenly Scott wanted to leave. He moved away and headed in the direction Jean went when everyone separated it.

Mystique smiled as she changed back to her normal form. Finding some sedatives was easy. She injected the liquid into the two to have them sleeping for a while longer. After that was done she went to the pilot seat and turned the jet on. The engine kicked in and they were in the air. Right before speeding off she changed back into Rogue's form so the people below could see her sitting in the pilot seat.

~~~~~~~~

Like the lobby, the place looked classy and expensive. It was done up in a gold and dark green colors. The couch, rug, and drapes matched. And the chairs and tables were made of good quality wood. Everything was also clean and soft, but it was smaller than she expected. Actually a little too small.

"How many rooms does this place have?" Rogue asked while Remy was taking a look around. 

"One," he answered casually.

"Where are ya gonna to sleep?"

"De bed."

"Where am ah gonna sleep?"

"De bed."

"So there is two beds in the room."

"Non."

"So we are gonna share a bed."

"Oui." Smiling at the conclusion they reached. He headed towards the bedroom.

"Why can't ya sleep on the couch."

"I'm too tall."

"How bout the floor?"

"Too cold."

"Why did ya buy one bedroom?"

"Two bedroom cost too much."

"So why stay here then?"

"It's safe." With that said he entered the bedroom and closed the door. 

Remy took off his boots and left them on the floor where he dropped them. _/If she sleeps on the couch I get the bed to myself which is okay. Or she will sleep on the bed with me which is better./_ He waited to see where Rogue would decide to sleep. Thinking up what he would do if she choose the bed.

~~~~~~~~

It's wasn't that late yet but she was tired. The time she slept in the car wasn't enough and she needed more sleep._/If I sleep on the couch then he wins and gets the bed. Or I sleep on the bed next to the Cajun which means he sorta wins./_ Checking the couch proved that even though it was soft it wasn't comfy. Rogue moved to the door thinking up what he will do when their on the bed. Opening the door she found Remy sitting on the bed shuffling some cards. 

The bed was king-size giving them enough room on either side. The rest of the room was filled with a dresser, a chair, and a TV that looked like it might get cable. Everything was done up in similar colors like the rest of the place except gold was replaced with white.

"Sleepin' here, chere?" Remy asked lifting his eyebrow and smirking. He removed his shades before so she could see his eyes begin to glow.

"Yeah and ya betta not try anythin funny all right?" she glared at him and pulled off his coat to put it on the chair. Sitting on the other side of the bed she yanked off her shoes and dropped them on the floor. She then moved underneath the blanket leaving him on top of it.

"Good idea." He started to move the covers on his side so he could slide underneath. 

"No ya're sleeping on top of the covers." Rogue stated.

"But it gits really cold at night. Yo' don't want me to freeze do yo'?" Remy's pout nearly made Rogue agree but of course this is Rogue so she said no again.

"Fine then." Moving off the bed he went towards the light switch and turned it off. After that he got the remote that was right by it on the dresser. He returned back to the bed and turned on the TV Glaring at him to turn it off was having no effect so she tried to ignore it. That of course failed miserably. 

"Can ya turn that damn thin off!" Rogue tackled Remy to get to the remote. One of his hands held the remote high above his head while the other tried to keep her away. Finally she went on her knees giving her just enough height to grab at it. This position also gave Remy the opportunity to put his arm around her waist and pull her down so they were both lying on the bed. They rolled a bit each trying to get the advantage over the other. Soon Rogue was lying on his stomach trying to reach the remote which he was holding as far as he could from her. Nothing she did was working so she came up with a new tactic. She slammed her elbow into his side causing him to bring his arm in by reflex and then snatched the remote. When she tightened her hold on it she pushed some buttons on accident.

"We are not a threat. The sentinel attacked us." Storm voice could clearly be heard followed by some annoying person who said they made it. 

"Oh my God that's Storm!" Rogue moved away from Remy giving him enough space to get up and watch the program with her. The two of them watched in silence as Beast and Storm tried to tell everyone that mutants were just people with gifts. A few scenes were shown of the danger room and more discussions happened. 

"Yo' have to workout in that thin'?" He pointed at another visual of the room with some very sharp objects lying around. 

"Yeah, we have it in the mornin usually with Wolvie." After saying that she turned to look at him wondering if she gave too much information away. Remy just nodded his head and continued to watch the screen. Then something was said about a huge man who could break through anything was sighted. Rogue stared at the figure on the screen who could have only been Juggernaut. He was on a dam and was fighting against the X-men.

"No! We have to help them." Rogue got up to go put on her shoes when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her back onto the bed. 

"No way we can reach there in time, petite. Let them handle it." Before she could protest he put a gloved finger to her mouth to silence her. This of course just made her angry and she tried to give him a black eye. Again they found themselves rolling around trying to get the upper hand. 

"I think de X-Men won." Remy said watching the screen from where Rogue had him pinned against a wall with a one of her fists drawn back ready to slam into his face. 

"With the new information we have received this meeting will decide on what to do about the mutants and will be announced tomorrow morning." Rogue watched from over her shoulder as everyone left the meeting and the program went to some other news. She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV 

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow what happens ta us." Remy nodded at what Rogue said and went to put the remote away before falling asleep.

Author's Note: Again not as fast I used to do it but I'm trying! It's hard and my summary sucks :( It would be nice if somebody would help with that.... Okay! Now for the simple reviews for my simple story.

epona: Thanks for reviewin!

Kazzeh Sodapop: lol. I like to say she doesn't drive bad... just not good. I think I'll have Remy say that to tick her off at some point.

JexyBaby: A little info on whats happening with the others. I'll try to fit them into every other chapter. And about Remy and Rogue's relationship I luv it too! Even if they get together in my story I think I'm gonna keep it around. It's just too much fun! 

ishandahalf: Thanks for reviewin!

Special thanks go out to Duck3 and Harleyquinton for telling me about how Mystique's powers evolved and from saving me from a major headache from trying to come up with my own version. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After the broadcast was over Rogue didn't fall asleep. She could tell that the Cajun did from his even breathing but there was still some things that she needed to think about. One of them being where she was going to go from here.

* You should go back to the mansion schwester. Something must've happened that's vhy they left. _/I know Kurt, but what if they just left me on purpose?/_ * Do you think me, or Kitty vould let that happen? Vhat about Logan? He vould slice and dice anyvone for _thinking _about leaving you behind. _/Logan does care about me. I guess your right./ _* I'm always right! I'm your big brother after all. 

Talking about their brother-sister relationship brought back the memory of how it all started. _/Remember how we found out?/ _* Right after ve found out that Mystique vas my mutther. * I-want-to-know! * You never really explained it to us. * Yes child the professor never said anything about it. * Probably because it isn't any of our business * Well I want to know runt. * Since we are stuck here we might as well make the best of it.

_/FINE! Welll... I had a dream... I was back home and Irene, she's my guardian, pointed to this lady behind me and said she was my mother. I turned and it was Mystique and then I woke up./ _

* Wow * Fascinating * That's-it! 

After that everyone started to voice their opinion of the story. * Now, now schwester you forgot the best part! _/Well..um..I screamed after the dream and Kurt ported in and I.../_ * She saw me and screamed "I'm your sister!" then she jumped out of the bed and gave me a hug. Then held my hands and started to jump up and down in excitement vhile having a goofy grin on her face! 

There was a silence after that until Kitty confirmed what Kurt said. * Yeah, like that's what really happened! I phased in, like a while later and by then both of them were like jumping up and down with these like big smiles on their faces. 

Then a mental image of what Kitty saw was projected to everyone which resulted in silence again. Which only lasted about 5 seconds before they all broke down in laughter. _/Kiittttty!/_ * Oh come on Rogue! It's not like we're going to tell anyone! 

* Yeah...haha...you have nothing to worry about! 

__

A blush spread across Rogue's face remembering what happened. She always wanted a brother and then she found out she had one of course she would be happy. It was like in that one second right after a she woke up everything made sense. There was no Psyches and no thoughts about her mutation. Just her finding out one of her closest friends was actually her brother.

After Kitty came in the rest of what she found out sunk in. Rogue realized that Mystique was her mother, even if only by adoption, and that was a big thing for her. * Rogue are you all right? _/Yeah Kurt I just need some sleep/ _All the psyches went back through the wall on their own or with a push from Rogue. Before she tried to go to sleep she checked the room she created in her mind to make sure it was intact. It was where she kept the stronger and smarter enemies she absorbed to stop them from taking over her. She reinforced the walls to make sure they wont get out and then fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~

"Yo' can't do dis!" Remy cried out, his red eyes flashing with anger. He wished he could touch anything around him, and throw it into that uncaring face. But there was nothing. Everything around him, the clothing, the room was especially designed for him. The clothes he wore was similar to a body suit, keeping him from touching anything to charge it up. Not like it mattered, everything was attached to him in some way so charging it up would have just resulted in blowing up parts of his body. "Let me go!"

Yelling and thrashing against the restraints was the only thing he could do. He had no plan. This was all perfectly done with no room for mistakes. Others appeared out of nowhere and injected him with a shot. He felt his body go numb, but he didn't sleep. All the things that happened next he had to watch.

~~~~~~~~

Remy awoke and sat up quickly looking around the room trying to figure out where he was. He then spotted Rogue sitting up like he was with her hand on his shoulder. Her eyes shined with worry but disappeared into a glare so fast he wondered if he even saw it.

"Ya had a nightmare." That was all she said before she turned around and went back to sleep. He watched her for awhile until he saw her relax and then slipped out of bed to go out the door picking up his coat in the process. As the door closed without making a sound he eyed the time and saw that it wasn't even 6 o'clock yet. _/I think I've slept at this time more than I woke up at it_/ He walked to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of coffee. The place was already stocked with everything they would need, from appliances to food. The dream repeated itself a couple of times in his head. It wasn't just a dream even though he wanted it to be. It was a memory and one he wanted to forget. _/Might as well call the boss/_

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number. There was no answer for two minutes so he decided to hang up when someone picked up the phone.

"Hellllllo! Acolytes Base. How may I help you?" Remy cussed at his bad luck.

"It's Remy I need to speak to de boss." 

"Oh! Remy! Did you get the Shelia?"

"Oui"

"Did you have to knock her out and drag her?"

"Non I said we need to go and then de chere came with me."

"Really? I heard that she wasn't the following type?"

"De fille can't resist me."

"Same here! Except when I play with my lighter than they get scared. Like that Shelia at the restaurant."

"Well next time yo' shouldn't set her hair on fire." 

"Well she was the one who wanted to put out the candle flame! She must have been psychotic. I had to protect the fire!"

"Of course Pyro. Just hand de phone to de boss now."

"Why?" Remy was grinding his teeth together when he heard a familiar sound in the background. Then their was some shouting and furniture falling over and then Piotr's voice could be heard on the phone. "I will give the phone to the boss."

"Thanks mon ami." He waited for a few minutes before he heard a deep voice on the other end belonging to Magneto. "Have you got the girl?" 

"Of course, did yo' have any reason to doubt me?" 

"Bring the girl to the base. You will provide for the girl until you reach here." 

"Oui, I'm just made of money." Remy frowned at how much he had already spent to get her here and now he has to pay for everything else.

"If she comes here in a... good mood... then some more money would be wired into your account." This caused the Cajun to smile. "This information won't reach any one else's ears right?

"Non"

"Good, now bring her in three days. That is a considerable amount of time."

"See yo' in three days." The phone line clicked off on the other end and Remy turned off his phone then turned it on again to call another number. This time the person picked up the phone instantly.

"Who is it?" The female voice on the other side was tinged with anger and impatience.

"Remy..."

"What took you so long? You better not have touched my daughter!" Mystique yelled into the phone making Remy pull the phone away. 

"She's jus' sleepin'. I'm a professional after all." A smirk grew on his face.

"Well look after her for a while longer, maybe 5 days, than bring her to the base. I have to set up my daughter's surprise."

"De filles love surprises." He said sarcastically knowing whatever this woman had set up wasn't going to be a _pleasant_ surprise.

"Until she comes here you will treat her with respect. If she comes here emotional intact you will find a bonus amount of money in your account." He really loves bonuses. "This information wont reach any one else, right?"

"Of course no one else." The phone shut off at the other side. Remy pocketed the phone and thought over the conversations he just had. Thinking about one part more than others. _/Fool around with Rogue, get bonus from Magneto. Be nice and stay away, get bonus from Mystique. Fool around behind the scenes and get both bonuses! I like that one./_

Author's Note: I think I was a little too subtle in my last author's note about something. When I was talking about my summary I meant was that I would like _you_ my reviewers to help. This is my first story and I suck at explaining a story without giving it away. So any sort of advice or anything would be much appreciated. I already have a new summary up but I still think it's bad. Okay on to the Reviews!

Aro: Thanks for Reviewing!

S.I.M5: I luv your mini-story! Quick and dramatic. You have to tell me what happens next! Lol. 

Kazzah Sodapop: No crazy driving in this chapter, but hopefully in the next one! I needed to give them a place to drive to first.

DemonRogue13: Thanks for Reviewin!

ishandahalf: More of Mystique's deviousnes. You always have to keep an eye on that girl.

Anime Addicted: Thanks for Reviewin!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rogue awoke to the smell of Cajun food and Cajun eyes, which were only inches from her face. 

"Good Mornin,' chere!" 

"AH!" She screamed and turned falling out of the bed and onto the uncarpeted floor. "Don't ya EVER do that AGAIN!" 

"Yo' 'fraid of my eyes?" Remy put on an exaggerated sad face to hide the fact that it hurt him that she was that scared to look at his eyes. 

"No it was the rest of yar face that made mah scream. Yar eyes the only thin that looks nahce!" It was meant as an insult, but Remy smiled at that remark. "What are ya smilin at Swamp Rat?" Normally he would have replied with a flirty suggestion, but he didn't want to face a fight so early in the morning.

"Nothin'. Why don't yo' go brush yo'r teeth and...comb yo'r hair...while I go set up de table." When he said something about her hair her hands went up to touch it. She could feel it sticking out in weird angles and glared up at the Cajun, who was already walking out the door. It was almost closed when he stuck his head back in to say, "Maybe yo' should take off yo'r makeup too..." 

A pillow flew across the room and slammed into the now closed door. She got off the floor and headed to the bathroom door locking it as soon as she entered it. 

~~~~~~~~

"She left us?" Scott looked up at the disappearing plane. 

"You mean abandoned." Lance laughed at the X-Men staring up in disbelief at what they just seen. "Not like I blame her. Maybe she'll come back and stay with us."

Everyone turned to stare at him when he said that. None of them wanted to believe that Rogue would actually do something like that to them. Even Lance knew it was highly unlikely, but just wanted to say it to goad Scott into a fight. But it wasn't Scott that started to fight with him.

"She took Kitty and Kurt. THEY would never join you." Jean pointed this out while trying to use her mind to contact anyone around them. 

"You don't know that. Plus they left with her didn't they?" He smiled at the thought of having his pretty Kitty stay with him. 

"They are still unconscious so she took them against their will!" Jean's eyes snapped open when she couldn't read their minds.

"Rogue wouldn't do that!" In the short time Rogue stayed with the brotherhood she proved that she was trustworthy. She even looked out for them sometimes.

"Well you don't know her then because she just did! I can't read their minds so they are not awake." She tried to call back the adults but they had passed her mind's reach. 

"Your powers aren't even that strong! How are you so sure? Can't they be out of range or something?" Actually he had no clue how much she could handle. Whenever they were in battles the levels of it seemed to change from her holding up a building for some time to her having problems lifting a couple people up. And that was just her telekinetic powers.

"They are not out of range and I am sure. She just kidnapped two X-Men!" Random things lifted off the ground and circled around them.

"She IS an X-Men." The ground shook slightly as he closed his hand.

"Not anymore!" All the things that was floating fell to the ground and the tremor stopped. There was a silence until she continued to explain herself. "After what she just did I don't think we could let her come back to the team. She left us stranded here. We have no food any shelter. If someone from the government finds us we wont have a way to escape. Plus she took two others to God knows where! Face it maybe she wasn't cut out to be an X-Men."

"I don't think so." Cyclops walked over to where the other two stood and talked loud enough so everyone could hear. "When I talked to her, something...was off. She looked the same but the way she was acting was different."

"Yo, maybe one of her psyches was actin up." Todd jumped up to grab a couple of flies with his tongue and chewed before talking. "Sometimes she would act totally different, but then be all normal again a couple minutes later." 

"Yeah I remember when she talked super fast like Pietro and then she talked normal again. When I asked her about it though, she said she didn't know what I was talking about and threw a cereal box at my head." Fred rubbed a part of his head after remembering that.

"How do you guys know about her psyches? She never talks about it around us." Evan actually tried a couple times to get her to talk about her mutation. But she would just change the subject and glare at him if he brought it up again. 

"Mystique told us. She could probably tell you more if she wasn't locked away back at that base." Lance glared at Scott who probably glared back, but no one was able to tell with his visor on.

"Mystique? Scott is it possible that Rogue tapped into Mystique's memory and acted like her?" Jean thought if it was true than Rogue needed to be kept away from the rest of the team. Next time she might act like Magneto or Sabertooth.

"The way she went about doing it. Getting rid of the adults and us is something Mystique would do." Scott thought it over but decided on something else. "We should get out of here and find a place to stay until everyone gets back. We will deal with Rogue afterwards when we find the Professor. He's helped her with this type of problem before. Now everyone team up with someone and head out to find someplace to rest."

The X-Men nodded their heads and went off in pairs while the Brotherhood went off together. "We will find our own place to stay Summers." Lance called back before he and the others went into the forest.

~~~~~~~~

"Did you hear that?" Logan's turned his head to the side. "It sounds like the Jet's engine."

"They are probably taking it for a joy ride." Storm relaxed against the backseat not bothering to open her eyes when she talked. 

"Yes, they must be flying it over the ocean right now." Beast added smiling in the side seat.

"Heading for an island so they could play at the beach," Storm started smiling at what she said until she heard the sound of metal sliding out and quickly opened her eyes. 

"And Storm here can fly you both there after I kick you out of a moving car."

Now Logan was smiling while the other two stared at him wondering if he would actually do it.

"But then you, my friend, would have to talk in our place." Beast, not one to stay in a sour mood for long, began to smile again.

"Or I could finally test how fast this ride can go. Then I'm taking a long vacation." The claws slid back in and he returned his hand to the driving wheel. 

"What about the others? It appears that you must refrain from throwing us out of this car." Storm closed her eyes. "But I wouldn't mind going on a vacation when everything settles down."

"Just the adults." This brought back the memory of how the last time they left the kids alone went. "While leaving the security system on and locking those kids in the danger room."

"With one of your simulations. That would keep them entertained until we come back." They sat and argued over where they would go forgetting about the sound that Logan heard. He had dismissed it as a commercial plane flying overhead. They didn't talk about the meeting and what they would do if the world started to panic.

~~~~~~~~

The smell of freshly made food hit Rogue's nose again as she stepped out of the bedroom. In the bathroom there was a supply of toothbrushes, combs, and even some make-up. The make-up wasn't her usual dark colors but she wore it anyways not wanting to keep her face bare. 

"Time to eat." Remy turned around with two plates to put on the table when he stopped. He looked at her face. It seemed like it didn't have any make-up on it except for her lips which were a deep red. But he could tell, from past experiences with girls, that she was wearing some on her cheeks and maybe her eyes, but they were so light it appeared that she wasn't wearing any at all. "Tryin' out somethin' diffe'ent?"

"It didn't have any of mah usual stuff." Rogue sat in one of the chairs as Remy put a plate in front of her and leaned down next to her ear. "Yo' look like an ange."

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it as soon as she saw the food he brought out. Everything looked delicious and she waited as Remy set the table. When the last plate was in place he sat across from her and started to pile the food onto his plate. She did the same with her plate after a while but waited as soon as she was done.

Rogue stared at the food sometimes glancing at Remy and Remy stared at Rogue sometimes glancing at his food. He thought for a couple seconds and then picked up his fork and took a bite out of everything he had on his plate. As soon as he was done Rogue then started to eat her food. 

They enjoyed what they were eating and didn't talk. Remy finished first and watched as Rogue finished off the rest of her food. The parts that she liked the most she would chew slowly and take small bites of like she didn't want it to finish. He memorized the foods that she liked and then got up to do the dishes. 

"Ah'll do that." Remy turned around and saw Rogue carrying the rest of the plates. "Ya made tha food didn't ya? So ah'll do tha dishes." 

When he didn't move from the sink she nudged him with her side to show that she needed to stand there. He moved out of the way and leaned against the counter that was behind her and asked a question. "Yo' like my cookin,'cher?"

"It ain't bad." That was the most praise he was going to get from her and he knew it. She removed her gloves and set them to the side not wanting them to get dirty.

"Do ya know what those people at tha meeting decide ta do bout Mutants?" She didn't bother to turn around and continued to work.

"Non, they are goin' to say it this evenin'." The sound of card shuffling met Rogue ears. They stayed in silence for awhile thinking over their own problems until she was done and turned to look at him. "Ya are goin ta take mah ta yar boss now?"

For one second Remy thought she overheard the conversation he had in the morning but he knew he would have heard her if she did. "Oui but I need to git yo' some new clothes b'fore that."

Since there was nothing else to wear she left her X-Man suit on. "Same for ya Cajun." He was wearing the same clothes as last night without his trench coat. His hair was a little messy like he just ran his hand threw his hair and that's it. "And maybe ya can get rid of that silly thing on yar chin."

"Yo' don't like it." Remy put his hand on his goatee and brushed it. "I've been thinkin' 'bout gettin' rid of it but I need a better reason then yo' just tellin' me."

"Fine then just keep it." After turning back to the sink to finish cleaning the dishes the sound of shuffling stopped. As soon as she was done putting on her gloves a disgusting smell came from behind her. "You ain't?"

This time she turned and saw him blowing out smoke from his mouth and holding a cigarette in his left hand. Her eyes widened in shock and then narrowed.

"Sorry," He reached in his pocket to take out the pack and shook out one. Then he held it out towards Rogue.

"Ah don't want one!" Her eyes widened again.

"Fine." Remy put the pack away and continued smoking. Again she stared at him with narrowed eyes. "I'm not goin' to put it out so yo' can stop that." 

"Tha thing is stinkin up this whole place!" 

"I bought dis place, so I can do what I want with it." His eyes began to shine with amusement as Rogue tried her hardest to talk her way out of this instead of hitting him.

"Than ah'm leavin." She brushed past him and headed to the door. 

"Where do yo' think your goin'?" In a few strides Remy was standing in front of her leaning against the door which was the only way out. "Yo' really want me to put it out?"

"Do what ya want ah'm leaving. So move out of tha way." With his left hand he charged up the cigarette turning it to ash. His eyes glowed as he looked down into her bright green ones. "Make me."

Those words were all it took. Rogue moved back into a fighting stance and aimed a high kick at Remy's head. He dodged it and moved down to sweep his leg at hers. It made contact but she flipped backwards to land on her legs again. They had a fistfight hitting and blocking one another's attacks. No one is able to harm the other. Eventually they broke of with Remy still standing in front of the door and Rogue moving around him. 

He waited for Rogue's next attack leaning against the door again. This only made Rogue angrier and she put all her weight into one hit to the left side of his jaw. When the fist got close enough to him Remy grabbed it with his right hand and pulled her in front of him so that her back was touching his chest. Then he wrapped both his arms around hers and trapped her legs between his. She couldn't get out, her arms were stuck, she couldn't kick his legs, and he was taller than she was so she couldn't hit her head with his. 

"Let mah go Swamp Rat!" Even though there was no way of getting out of his hold Rogue still struggled thrashing any way she could.

"Hold still." Something in the tone he said made her stop and tilt her head up to see what's wrong. "Still a guy, petite." After her eyes widened from what seemed like the hundredth time he winked down at her and let her go.

Now he was back in control again and smirked at the girl who was trying to look anywhere but at him. She still didn't blush though, which disappointed him. To the side near a dresser were some keys. Remy put on his trench coat and walked over to get the keys but they weren't there anymore. Instead they were twirling around Rogue's finger.

"Yo' ain't driving!" There was a couch between them and he knew she would just run if he tried to jump it. So figuring that the only way to solve this without resulting in him saying yes and probably dieing from driving off a bridge was to use his powers. 

"We need to git there quick and I can't give yo' directions on every turn to make." It was lame but that wasn't the point, his powers were working. She thought for a second and then her mouth formed into a pout. "Aw but afta that little stunt ya pulled ah should at least get ta drive ta that clothes store." 

"Sure." The word was out before he even thought of saying it. Her lips curved into a smirk and she headed out the door.

_/What just happened?/ _It took a couple seconds until he was running out the door to catch up with Rogue.

~~~~~~~~

"I change my mind!" Remy again was clutching the door and dashboard. Rogue drove with a grin on her face as she sped past another stop sign. "Yo're supposed to stop at a stop sign."

"No one was there." A car to the side was trying to get into their lane in front of her. She sped up narrowly missing the car as it merged in behind her. "Dumbass driver." 

"Red light." Rogue sped up the car. "Red light." The car kept its pace. "RED LIGHT!" They were nearing the crossroads going 50 miles per hour when the light turned green. Going the direction that he told her she took a right into a housing area.

"This is tha third time ah did it. Ya should be used ts it now." To the side of her Remy took a big breath as they car jumped at his side. "What was that?"

"Ah hit the sidewalk that's all." There were several more jumps mostly on his side as they left the area to head in the direction the store is. "Why are ya afraid of my driving? Ya get inta risky situations all tha time. What's the difference now?"

"I'm not de one in control." The car stopped suddenly causing him to come inches near the glass window in front of him. He looked down and saw a trial of ducks crossing the street. Remy just closed his eyes and started to bang his head against the side window.

Author's Note: This is going to be a busy month for me, so I'll be updating once a week maybe more. Sorry. In February it SHOULD be faster but I don't know. 

ishandahalf: Your right this isn't looking good for Rogue. Stuck having to go to two major evily people so Remy can get some money. But hey she has some time maybe she'll find a way out of it.

PomegranateQueen: No scratch on the back for me, right? I really need to write sooner. And thanks about Rogue staying in charcter thing. I'm trying hard but when you have a flirty Cajun to deal with can anyone really stay the same?

Leigh: Thanks! I hope you keep reading this.

Emumoon: This is Remy your talking about! He can do anything, except maybe keeping Rogue from driving. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

There was a gap in-between two cars near the sidewalk. In a couple seconds she was parked in one smooth motion and getting out of the car. The keys were twirling around her finger again.

"Comin?" Remy hadn't moved his head from against the window after he was done pounding into it. _/Maybe all that hitting gave him some brain damage?/_ Out of curiosity Rogue sat back down and leaned towards him peering over his shoulder to see how he was. Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed the keys from her own hand with ease. 

"No more drivin' for yo'." Remy's smile turned into a smirk when the girl in front of him stared wide-eyed at what he just did. In a second he was out of the black sleek car and was leaning against a post outside. "Comin'?"

Rogue just growled and got out his side. When she was out she felt something familiar being draped over her shoulders again. She slid her arms into the sleeves and looked around to find the Cajun. She spotted him ahead of her standing in front of a mall that was two stories high. It took up a couple of blocks and maybe a half. Most of it was white with the roof done up in light blue-green. The big stores like Target and Sears had a big sign on the outside and were painted to match the logos. 

After taking all this in it didn't take long for her to catch up to him. She kept pace with Remy trailing a foot or so behind so she could follow him. They passed some appliance stores and electronics and finally entered a clothing store. There were some of her usual clothes off to the side and she started to head towards it only to be intercepted by Remy. He took her hand and pulled her over to a section full of lighter tones. 

"Dese clothes are better for yo'. We can't stand out 'specially with what's goin' on." Remy waved his hands at the clothes ahead of her. They were the type that Kitty would wear. Bright colors with cute animals saying cute things. A pink and blue T-shirt was in front that had a teddy bear in front saying 'Hug Me!' /Actually some of these things even she wouldn't wear/

When she turned around to yell at Remy, he was heading towards the men's section. She decided to walk for a while in between the racks ashamed just to be standing anywhere near this stuff. It was when she was reaching the end of the brightly colored clothes that she spotted some better clothing. She found what she thought was the perfect outfit and went into the nearest dressing room to try it on.

~~~~~~~~

The size was right and she did some turns and bends to make sure that something wasn't wrong with it. 

*You look great! _/Really?/ _*Yeah! why don't you wear these types of clothes more often?" _/I don't know Jean, I just never thought it was me./_ *It gives off the same image as your usual clothes but look a whole lot nicer. Maybe one of these days we should go shopping in person. _/Yeah maybe./_ Both knew it wasn't going to happen. Even though they get along in her mind in the outside world things went differently.

*Ohhhhh you're so like going to make that hottie Cajun drool. *He is really cute isn't he? _/Ms. Munroe!?/ _*I'm not blind child. And you look stunning in that outfit. _/Thank you./_ *That look on his face when you like pouted and said all that stuff back at the apartment was like priceless! _/I don't know where that came from./_ *Well...we might have done something with that. _/What?/_ *You wanted to drive didn't you? _/Yes but../_

"Miss is everything all right?" Behind Rogue stood a middle aged woman worker. "You have been standing there for quite some time." 

"Sorry," she mumbled it while walking into the stall with her suit was in. She closed the door and checked her mind to find that the girls went behind the wall again. There was no way that she knew of to bring them out so she settled on putting on her clothes and heading out.

After picking out what she liked she headed out to the make-up area. Her favorite colors were there but instead she got the same type that she was wearing right now. The last thing she needs is that Swamp Rat telling her to put back the dark make-up.

She didn't buy anything yet but instead put it into a basket that she was carrying along. There was only one outfit and she needed more supplies so there was a whole lot more shopping that she needed to do. It was at that point that she realized that she hadn't seen the Cajun the whole time she was shopping. This slightly worried her but not because she was scared for him but the fact that she had no money to pay for her stuff.

First thing she did was check the pockets of his coat to find them empty or filled with cards. Then she started to walk around to find him. It didn't take long. He was where they started talking to some pretty woman shoppers and workers. 

"And den he..." Remy stopped mid sentence when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Rogue never got a chance to say anything because he just gave her a platinum credit card and returned to telling his story. 

She was shocked and a little outraged at his actions but choose not to do anything. Instead she wanted to get away from the crowd of girls and pay off these clothes. From behind she heard his voice say clearly, "Buy dis for me."

Her first instinct was to turn around and kick him where it would hurt the most for trying to order her around. But since he was paying for it she let him drape the clothing on her shoulder. He gave her a smile before returning to talk to the girls. No she wouldn't do anything...yet.

~~~~~~~~

Remy was enjoying himself talking to all the girls walking past. He enjoyed it more when they gave him their numbers. Some time passed and he started to wonder what was keeping Rogue so long. After she bought the clothing she said something about more shopping and changing clothes. All he noticed was how cute she looked wearing his trench coat. Especially with it being too big for her. 

_/Maybe she's angry about something./_ He replayed everything that happened after the first time they met up but couldn't figure it out. 

"We need ta git movin." At first glance he thought it couldn't be her but there couldn't be anyone else with that hair or eyes.

"Rogue?" He couldn't believe it. The woman in front of him was wearing low strung black leather pants with a white cotton blouse. The top buttons of the blouse were opened revealing a silver chain with a sapphire pendent hanging between her collarbones. The clothes fit her curves perfectly showing them off.

The whole thing still gave the desired effect, making her look tough and not someone who to be messed with. But now it also gave another thought into his mind..

"Damn yo'r sexy." The words came out in a deep tone even though he said it only in a whisper. At that moment he wanted to hit his head against something for saying that. He never let things like that slip from his mouth before. Whenever he flirted there was a purpose and carefully chosen words not things blurted. 

__

/She didn't hear that./ Apparently she did if the slight redness on her face was any indication. _/She's blushing! I flirted with her before! But when I say something on accident then she blushes!/_

"Ah need ta buy more thins." Instead of looking him in the eye she stared at a spot on the floor. What she said snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"Of course, mon chere." Rogue ignored the last part and both of them went out the door with Remy trailing a little behind.

~~~~~~~~

__

/Another store? _The girl only needed one outfit! Maybe some other things but that's it!/ _Again Rogue looked at a pair of black pants and a dark colored shirt.. Remy moved behind her and turned her away before she could even touch it.

"No dark clothes, dark make-up, or any other thin' dark. We don't want to stand out." Having heard the same thing and argued the same points she simply let Remy push her to an another store. Usually he led her to some decent clothes that she might even consider wearing back at the mansion. This time he took her to a lingerie store. 

"What are we doin here?" At the front of the store was a sign that said Victoria's Secret. 

"Yo' need some of dese clothes too, right? Not unless yo're goin' without it." His smirk grew at the furious expression on her face. 

"Ah already bought some." She stated walking away to view some other store when he grabbed her and pulled her back. 

"We ain't leavin' 'till yo' buy at least one piece of somethin' from here." He grabbed her waist and tried to lead her to a place with lacy black underwear that he spotted from the entrance.

"Ah ain't buyin anythin from here and ya can't make me!" She never bought anything from this kind of place and she wasn't going to buy anything now.

"At least one thin'. I'll even leave so I won't even know what yo're buyin'." Rogue never got the time to protest the idea because Remy was already out the entrance heading to an store at the other end. Remy looked back once and spotted her lifting up the black piece that he was taking her to see. His mouth formed its usual smirk as she saw her head to the line.

~~~~~~~~~ 

"One more store and that's it." After 6 hours of shopping Remy had collapsed into one of the benches and refused to move for any reason.

"Yo' have enough stuff, cher." Over the past hour or so she's been dragging him around. If it wasn't for the way she's been swaying her hips every time she walked or her leaning over so often he would have collapsed sooner.

"One last store for one _last _pieceof clothin." Rogue tried glaring, threatening, and even hit him once but he just groaned and continued to slouch there. "Ya can just sit out here while ah git it." 

"Yo'll find somethin' and then another somethin' and then I have to stay out here for another hour." He wasn't exaggerating last time he waited a hour and a half before he went inside and found out she hadn't picked out anything yet. "So again non."

"Then what am ah goin ta wear at night?" She knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as it left her mouth. Remy perked up at what she said and moved his glasses lower to look her in the eye. He opened his mouth to reply only to cut off by a stranger.

"Do you know what time it is?" To the right of them stood 3 men all young, maybe around their age, wearing baggy clothing and bandannas. Also all three of them were smiling and glancing at Rogue who noticed and was feeling uncomfortable. Remy, picking up her emotions, turned to tell them off when the three of them moved away. It wasn't until one of them pulled out a knife that he realized that his shades were still down.

"We don't want any muties around here!" The word muties brought everyone's attention towards them. The customers started to back away and some mall security people were heading to them. Remy left his shades down and looked him in the eye.

"They're just contacts." It was starting to work on the people ahead of him but there were too many people around.

"Then take them off!" The voice came from behind him. Remy glanced once at Rogue who slightly nodded her head as a card appeared out of nowhere in his hand.

Author's Note: Okay another chapter out. And the part about how the mall looks and anything else about the city I just made up. Actually there is a mall like that near where I live but not in Phoenix or at least I don't think so. Well onto the Reviews.

SickmindedSucker: Can _anything_ really deflate his ego? Probably not. Thanks for reviewin.

Kazzeh Sodapop: More driving will come! And I can't answer the question cause I really don't know, but it ain't gonna happen for a while. 

Aro: Well Rogue has to deal with him flirting so its just fair that Remy constantly ends up in near death situations with her driving. 

ishandahalf: The X-Men _are_ being idiots but hey they have to stay that way if what I'm planning is going to work. Plus you get to read the stupid things they say and do because they think Rogue is acting like Mystique. And there _is _going to be stupid things.

JexyBaby: Definatly more driving in the future the scenes are just so much fun to write!

DemonRogue13: Thanks!

original: Actually I'm making her in the 11th grade. That makes it worse doesn't it?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After Mystique received the phone call there was banging and yelling down the hall. She picked up a tray full of food and handed it to the girl next to her. 

"Take this to their cell." The lights started to flash on and off as the girl walked away with the tray. _/I need to keep an eye on her, but for right now I have other things to do./ _Mystique climbed the stairs and punched in the code for the metal door. It opened into a pantry and then she ascended the next set of steps to the first floor. As the door opened a black cat with yellow eyes ran across the room to the window and leaped out of it onto the grass. Right as she was about to leave she turned her head and hissed as the brotherhood members returned to their home.

~~~~~~~~

"Let us out!" Kurt changed locations and was banging on the ceiling. "You can't keep us in here!"

"It's, like no use. We're stuck until someone gets us out." Kitty mumbled from her seat, while massaging her head. As soon as she woke up she tried to phase out of the white room but when she walked towards a wall she ran into it bumping her head in the process. Kurt then tried to get across the room by teleporting but that didn't work either. The only things in the room was two twin metal beds with no sheets

"You're right. Ve vill vait for someone to get us." He stopped talking when he heard footsteps coming from outside. With a twist of his body he easily flipped in the air and landed on his legs as the door opened. Both of them were ready to charge until they saw exactly whom they were going to attack. In front of them stood Wanda Maximoff. Both of them just stared at the Scarlet Witch too confused to even say anything.

"Ve aren't captured and staying at that crazy man's compound?" Kurt was the first one to get out of the shock of seeing her and asked the question. Up till now they had thought that they were back at Trask's base, but now they didn't know what to think.

"No you're captured and staying at the crazy _bitch's _compound." Wanda's words were dripping with sarcasm and her glare told them to be quite. This didn't work on Kitty who had built up immunity to them from being constantly glared at by Rogue. Kitty stood up and looked her in the eye when she said, "You own a compound?"

Wanda's eyes narrowed as Kitty waited for her answer. Before any fight could break out Kurt wrapped his tail around Kitty's waist and pulled her behind him.

"Vhat she meant to say is vho's keeping us here." Behind him Kitty tried to get out of his hold. When she was close to succeeding her feet left the ground and she was suspended in the air swaying side to side. "Ve have the right to know."

"It's Mystique. She needs you here so you're going to stay here and not do anything." Using her power she placed the tray on the floor as she headed out the still open door.

"Vhy?" Just hearing her name got him angry. /_After all the trouble she caused blowing up the mansion getting rid of the professor and now she was going to hold me and Kitty prisoner!/_

"She needs you two and that's all you need to know." Wanda left locking the door behind her. "She needs you two," Kitty imitated Wanda's voice. "Bitch."

~~~~~~~~

"Leave now." Magneto ordered Piotr to leave and went to his office, which was floating in an empty dome. When he reached the edge of the walkway metal soared from the bottom and created a path to the room. Inside the room was only a desk with drawers and a video screen, because the room was only used for talking to people and nothing else. When he reached the end he used a COM unit on the wall.

"Pietro come to my offic..." A gust of wind hit him as his son leaned against the archway. "What do you need, pops?" 

Eric refrained from sighing and sat behind his desk to show this was a formal meeting. "What I need is for someone to follow Mystique around. She may be a problem to me and I want her monitored at all times. I have already shown you a picture of most of her aliases. Track her down and place this device on her." At this point Eric had removed a silver box. When he opened it the inside was lined with a black cloth and there was nothing else Pietro could see.

"What do I put on her?" Pietro looked closely at the box but there was nothing in there.

"This." He flipped the box over and a black dot fell into the palm of his hand. In an instant it changed colors and matched his skin. Again it was invisible. "Place this on her skin and then return back to base."

The device was placed back into the box and then put into Pietro's hand. "Try not to fail me." With that said Magneto opened up a drawer and started to look at some papers.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean there gone!" Logan came back to find that the jet was missing, Kurt and Kitty were taken, and that Rogue was the person behind it. "Stripes wouldn't just leave with them."

"Well she did." Jean stood in front with Scott as the other students tried to help with wreckage that was their home. Some helicopters brought them home and then the adults came in the car a little latter. They were standing on what was left of the porch trying to explain what happened to Aurora and Logan. 

"We were thinking that she might have taped into Mystique's memories and started acting like her." Scott tried to explain but was cut off by Logan. "Then why did she take half-pint and the elf? Mystique would have just left everybody and taken off." 

"Logan is right but there is nothing we can do right now." Storm caused a slight storm to water some plants as she continued to talk. "Without the professor we have no way of locating or helping her. We will have to wait for now." 

"I don't want to admit it but Ro's right. She could be anywhere, and we need to find the Professer and fix this place up." Logan wanted to go break something instead of fix it but now wasn't the time. 

"You guys go. I need to check on something." Scott started walking to the gates. They all knew that Cyclops considered himself the leader and it was a hard blow to have three of their own go missing. So they let him go.

~~~~~~~~

_/Damn mutt./ _A cat jumped from a tree she was held prisoner in for about an hour. The dog barked again at her but it was held behind a fence this time when his master found him. She entered a dark alleyway so she changed back to her normal form. _/They must have figured out it was me by now. I'll need to lay low for a while./ _In a blink of an eye she changed into Risty and was about to leave when she heard a voice come from behind her.

"Stop right there." Scott Summers stood in front of the only way out. "Change back." 

"I don't know what you mean, luv." _/Damn it./_ His eyebrows went up and he moved forward. "Fine." After saying that she changed back to her blue self and crossed her arms.

"I mean your real form." Now Mystique's eyebrows went up and she stared at the boy ahead of her. 

"I _am_ in my real form. Now can you hurry it up?" Her eyes narrowed as her feet slid slightly to get into a better position.

"You know what I mean Rogue!" _/Rogue? He doesn't.../_ "Please come with me back to the mansion. We can help you there."

"I'm not Rogue you buffoon. I'm Mystique!" _/They still believe it! I should have just gone with it. Too late now./ _"Now get out of my way!" 

"Rogue please! Mystique's psyche is controlling you. When we find the Professor he can help wipe away that psycopathic bitch from your mind."

"I'm not Rogue! And you will not refer to me as a psychopath or a bitch!" Mystique sprang forward leaping 5 feet into the air and coming down on Cyclops. He rolled in time to get out of the way and dodge a hit right to his face. 

"Rogue listen to me you can fight this!" Cyclops stopped to reason with her when a gust of wind distracted him. By the time the wind was gone her foot collided with his chest causing him to double over. A hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. 

"I'm...not...Rogue!" She hissed into his face getting angry over the whole situation. "My name is Mystique." There was silence for a while. _/At least the boy knows how much trouble he's gotten himself into./_

"...Rogue..." Scott was able to mumble it before his body was thrown into a wall. 

~~~~~~~~

All over the United States random strong winds were felt and then vanish as soon as they appear. _/I just have to find her. This is taking too long./_ He picked up speed until he reached Bayville. There he slowed down a bit so he could see everybody's face in an area before he moved on. It took four minutes after he left the base to find her. She was changing into her regular form.

_/Too easy./ _He was about to place the device on Mystique when he noticed Scott Summers coming. _/This is going to be interesting./_ The two talked a bit and then Scott said something weird. "I mean your real form." _/Is Summers' glasses too dark or something? Maybe he ended up blowing up his own eyes with those laser beams./_ He waited a while and he heard him talking about how Mystique was Rogue. _/Weird I think mister leader persons on crack./ _At that instant he wanted to head to the brotherhood house and tell the others about what happened. _/I guess I can't now. They would never let me back in there. Not like I care or anything./_

/Here's my chance./ Pietro rushed forward when the two were fighting to place the device on Mystique and ran back to the base as fast as could.

~~~~~~~~

Scott awoke to the feel of sand beneath him. His hand reached up to touch his glasses but they weren't there. With a silent curse he began to walk across the desert occasionally opining his eyes to see where he was going. A pack of wolves started to attack him but he escaped and some people found him. 

They took him to the hospital where a doctor wanted to check his eye. Though Scott protested the doctor got it open and a red beam tore a hole into the roof. Scott was able to escape but had no where to go. Finally some thugs found him and started a fight. They all left except for one who he had pinned up against the wall.

The person in front of him changed form revealing Mystique. She attacked him but because he wasn't able to see he couldn't block all the hits and was kicked into a warehouse.

"I wouldn't open those eyes of yours you might blow up some families' home." Mystique flipped trying to bring her foot down on his head but he dodged.

"Rogue you can still stop this." Her hands were raised to do another flip but they just stopped there. 

"You couldn't possibly still believe I'm Rogue." _/This is unbelievable. Is there something wrong with him?/_

"Yes if you were actually Mystique you wouldn't have thought of something so lame as putting me in a desert. Not that I'm calling your idea lame, Rogue, but your just not the evil plot making type." 

"My idea was perfect you just don't know an evil plan when you see one!" She huffed bringing her hands down and crossing them.

"Well I'm sorry it was just lacking in creativeness isn't remote areas where everybody leaves people?" Scott just shrugged remembering various movies and books where they left the main character alone in a secluded place to survive on their own.

"But I let you blow up that hospital!" A small smile formed on her face as she pointed it out. 

"Yeah, now I can give them some money to make it better and maybe some more supplies so that it would make it easier to treat people."

"What about all the turmoil? The fear?" _/He couldn't possibly have felt nothing through this whole thing./_

"I have more problems dealing with girls and I live with like 5 of them who all get their thing at the same time of the month. That's real fear." The thought brought up past memories about it and he couldn't control the shiver the went down his spine. 

__

"Well if males weren't so inconsiderate... what am I saying?" Mystique stopped mumbling to herself and began fighting again. All the stuff on the ground and Mystique's fast pace of fighting put him at a disadvantage. So he decided to reason with her again.

"Rogue...stop..." Scott heard her footsteps stop a few yards away from him.

"I am not and have never been Rogue. I got out of the compound and then went back to Bayville." Her tone was calm and slow. After all this fighting she wanted him to know that it was her who was doing this not her daughter.

"You sure?" 

"Of course I'm sure." 

"Okay." His eyes opened and a beam hit the ground beneath her feet causing her foot to get stuck. Scott came forward but the floor caved beneath them and they fell into the room below. The room was dark putting them on even ground. Scott was able to get a couple shots in before Mystique made a direct hit knocking him against a crate. 

Before she could knock him out her feet left the ground and she was slammed into a stone wall until it collapsed from the pressure of the blows.

"Scott?" Jean floated down to the ground and pulled Scott towards her. "Are you all right? Was that Rogue?"

"No that was Mystique. How did you find me?" He didn't think he was close enough to Bayville for Wolverine to track him down and there was no other way except...

"I used Cerebro. And I know I shouldn't be using it, I'm not ready but it was...easier...finding you then it was finding anyone else."

"I'm just glad you're here Jean." 

~~~~~~~~

"So Mystique is still out there?" Logan, Hank, Jean, and Scott were using the X-copter to get back home. 

"Yeah but what I don't get is how Mystique got out." Jean looked at Hank who was piloting the machine. Storm had to stay back and look after the others while they were gone.

"It isn't your fault Jean she could have changed into anything and got out of the warehouse..."

"I don't mean the Warehouse Mr. McCoy. I mean back at the base. All the ways out were locked and there must have been at least a dozen guards in that area."

"She probably knew the codes, and mostly people were near the roof trying to get to us. She could have easily escaped while we were waiting for Rogue."

"Oh my God!" Jean's eyes widened as an idea struck her. "I think we were wrong the whole time!"

"What do you mean Red?" 

"I mean that Rogue might be working for Mystique."

~~~~~~~~~

__

The cards flew out of his hand the explosion causing people to scatter. Rogue grabbed what she bought and ran ahead to nearby store as Remy stayed back to hold them off. 

When the smoke cleared a dozen men charged him at once. The first few he dodged and he used the momentum of the next one to turn him around and throw him into the people behind him. Someone was able to hit Remy from behind causing him to stumble. But he just rolled springing to his feet and tossed a charged card to the guy's chest knocking him down and out. Two others came from behind the knocked out boy and tried to tackle him. 

Remy pulled out a metal rod that extended into a 6 foot pike, and used it to jump over his attackers. From there he sent cards into some shrubs making the dirt fly. When the people were trying to protect themselves from it he escaped heading into the store that Rogue went into.

~~~~~~~~

Rogue slowed down when she reached the men's section. She took a ball cap and a jacket and put it on to disguise her hair and clothes. No one followed her inside and she was safe for a while. _/Maybe I should have stayed and helped Remy./_ After thinking that she looked back and saw some security guards walking her way checking how people looked as they past.

"Shit." Rogue ducked behind some displays and tried to head to the back of the store where the exit was. Before she could reach it more guards showed up and they were coming towards her area. _/Damn it what am I going to do?_ _There is nowhere to hide except.../_ In a second she made up her mind and headed into the boy's changing room. Keeping her head down she walked past the first stalls when a hand came out and pulled her into one. 

Rogue bit her tongue to stop herself from shouting when she was pulled in. Before the person could do anything she rammed her foot down scraping his leg from his knee to his foot.

"Merde." Remy cussed softly as he let go and started rubbing the damaged spot. "It's just me!" 

"Ah know." Rogue smiled and took a seat behind him. "How are we goin ta get out of here?"

Remy noticed the smile but thought better about saying anything about it. "I throw some cards and den we run."

"Sounds good." Both of them left with Rogue not wearing the cap or jacket anymore and walked to the exit. Some guards came running but Remy just threw some cards and they ran the rest of the distance to the car. As soon as they got to it Remy slid into the driver's seat and they drove off.

~~~~~~~~

"Where we goin from here?" Rogue turned her head and looked over into the other seat to see Remy's face. After they ran from the mall they drove off taking a secluded road until the sun went down. Then they decided to pull over and rest. They heard on the radio that the president has stopped the production of sentinels and he announced that Mutants are human beings like everyone else. Of course it doesn't mean everyone was going to listen to him.

"We need to catch a plane and den we're at de base." Remy had his hands behind his head and his seat all the way down so he could sleep. "Do yo' know how to ski?"

Rogue narrowed her eyes before replying, "No, why?"

"Oh no reason, chere ." Remy smirked and opened one eye to see her response.

"You're up ta something aren't ya?" This only made him smile more and sit up so he could tower over her. She had pulled her seat all the way down making a sort of bed for herself with a bunched up jacket as a pillow.

"The only way to get to de compound is by skiing. It's near de base of a mountain." Her eyes widened at that and she shivered slightly at the thought of going anywhere near that much snow. Rain she was used to, but snow. "Don't like de cold?"

"Never got used ta it. Aren't ya from down South too? How can ya stand having a base in any sort of cold area?" 

"Don't go there of'en. Usually out doin' work and stayin' at hotels or apartments." Something about the way he said it made her think that sometimes it wasn't his room he was staying in. "But yo'r right about de cold I can't stand it. Never could."

"Where are ya from anyways?" Remy laid back down taking up the same position he was in before when she asked.

"New Orleans. De perfect place. It never gets too cold down there." A sad smile appeared on his face as he stared through the window not really paying attention to anything he saw. "How about yo'?"

"Caldecott, Mississippi. Right next ta the river." Saying her hometown's name brought back all her memories of it and the thought of how she could never go back. It didn't ruin the memories though and she still smiles even though she is sad, mimicking Remy's expression. And they both just laid there thinking about their past until they fell asleep.

Author's Note: I'm trying to get the next chapter up soon, before Finals start. Finals...I hate finals...

Aro: There is always charged cards. 

Caliente: Thanks for reviewing! 

Goldyloks: At least Rogue still looks tough. Plus Remy's trench is still new right now. It's when he's been wearing the same thing till he's thirty, then it becomes ratty and then changing colors...eww

ishandahalf: I don't think I made them stupid enough. Or maybe I made them too much stupid. I don't know but I definatly going to add more stuff on it in later chapters. And shopping! Gotta love the shopping.

Anime addicted: I don't think I'll last that long either, with or without a guy. Esp. if he's like Remy ;)

charice: good to know that you luv my story. 

Uth`e: It would have matched her outfit but then she wouldn't have to wear Remy's anymore and that's bad. And about where he'll take Rogue you just have to wait and find out!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Sunlight hit her face waking her from her sleep. Rogue sat up glancing outside at the forest that they parked next to, and felt something fall off her. When she looked down she found Remy's trench coat wrapped around her. Out of curiosity she took off one glove and ran her hand over it. It was slightly rough but still fairly new, maybe just a couple of years old. Using one hand she lifted it up and breathed in the scent. It smelled of strong cologne and spices. Rogue couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face, but when she heard some rustling off to the side she quickly changed it to a scowl.   
  
After the sound stopped she turned her head and saw Remy was still asleep. /Is it just me or does he seem more relaxed now?/ *Yeah he's totally looking hot. /I said relaxed. Not hot./ *But you were thinking it! /Shutup! One of the others might hear you./  
  
*It's alright Rogue we explained it to the others. They won't say anything about the fact that you think one of our enemies is a total hottie. /JEAN!/ * Well it's true! /oh God!/  
  
Rogue shoved them back behind the wall not listening to their protests and opened her side of the door. A small gust of wind came through and beside her Remy shivered. Her hand went across the material of the coat one more time before she draped it over his still sleeping form. He relaxed beneath it and pulled it closer as Rogue left the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Remy could remember hearing the sound of the door opening and closing a while ago. It was when he was between a dream and reality and like any normal person he wanted to stay in the dream world. This time it worked and he slept for a while until something caused him to stir. A strong sense of panic hit him and his eyes turned to the seat next to him to find it empty.   
  
He silently cursed as he wrenched open the door and ran in the direction the emotions were coming from. It was some distance away where he found the source of it. To the right and above him was Rogue sitting on a branch of a tree. Then he noticed the bear that was clawing at the base of the tree right below her and understood where the panic was coming from.  
  
"Wanted to go climbin' petite?" His eyes sparkled as he saw her cling to the branches in surprise. The bear looked in his direction but turned back to pawing at the tree. "I think he likes yo'."   
  
"This ain't funny! Now get mah down!." All the yelling upset the bear and he started to push at the tree instead causing it to tip over. "Git rid of it Swamp Rat!"  
  
"But it ain't harmin' yo' none." Rogue glared at him from across the distance and nearly lost her balance when the tree moved again. Remy sighed and took out a charged card and threw it. It landed some feet away and the explosion scared the bear into running. Slowly Rogue moved down to a lower branch and jumped onto the floor.   
  
"Why are yo' out 'ere?" Remy got next to her and lifted her up. He started dusting her off but when his hand got a little too low it was slapped off.  
  
"None of yar business." Rogue walked ahead but Remy wasn't going to take that as an answer.   
  
"Were yo' plannin' on runnin' away?" Remy leaned in close whispering it into her ear and then straightened up to hear the answer.  
  
"Ah think it would be called escapin since ah didn't choose ta be here. Now move out of the way!" Remy just kept on staring at her until she finally gave in. "Ah needed to..." She made some hand gestures but Remy kept on looking at her. His eyes remained the same as she tried to explain without words. Finally, after a dozen gestures later. "Ah haven't used the bathroom since yesterday mornin."  
  
"So...?" Remy prompted her into saying more and even though he already knew what she came out to do. "Ah needed to go!"   
  
"Go where?" Now Remy didn't even try to hide that he knew. His mouth was curved into a smirk as he moved his mouth to say more.   
  
"That's it!" Without even caring about where she was going she headed into the woods and said over her shoulder "Ah needed ta take a shit! Now hurry it up!"  
  
"Now that wasn't too hard was it?" Remy chuckled at her choice of words as he jogged up next to her. His arm moved to around her waist but she didn't push him off. Instead she moved a little faster but Remy kept pace pointing in the right direction sometimes if she was going the wrong way.   
  
They finally reached the car and both stopped to stare at it. Inside on the driver's side was the key still in the ignition. Both of them glanced at each other and shifted a bit. Remy's arm tightened around her waist when she tried to run to the car. He tried to get past her but she tripped him. He reached out and pulled her down with him. They rolled a bit each trying to get to the car only to be pulled back down.  
  
"Let go!" Rogue tried to get up again but was yanked back down falling on her back on the ground. Before she could get up Remy pinned her down.  
  
"Yo' ain't drivin'!" She stopped moving. Remy waited a couple seconds and then he loosened his grip on her arms. The next thing he knew he was flipped over with an immense pain at his side. "Merde."  
  
By the time he got up Rogue was in the driver's seat and had it started up. /I should have left her in the tree./   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chips." Remy tilted the bag towards Rogue so she could pulled out some hot cheetos. They stopped at a gas station some time ago to get some food. Rogue stayed in the car knowing Remy would take any chance he got to get control of the car again.   
  
The ride was going well for right now. There was only one incident when he didn't hand the bag to her and she reached over to get it. The wheel turned in the direction she was going putting them in the other lane where traffic was going the other direction. But luckily Rogue was able to pull the car back in time to stop them from crashing into the truck.   
  
During the trip they talked about regular stuff. With a couple of suggestive remarks and glares. They decided to take turns asking questions and Rogue decided to ask about his mutation.  
  
"So ya cahn blow things up. Is it anythin or just special types of things? Rogue was wondering for awhile what exactly his power is but there never came a time to talk about it.  
  
"Anythin'. I haven't tried it on people though but it should still work." He threw the empty bag into the back seat and pulled out a cigarette. Rogue's hands tightened on the steering wheel as the smoke drifted to her nose. Remy blew out some more smoke as he decided on what to ask. "Have yo' done it with anyone?"  
  
Rogue's mouth opened and she inhaled a lot of smoke sending her into a coughing fit. A hand patted her on the back and the windows opened to get the smoke out. Remy took one more drag and threw it out the window.   
  
"Yo' alright?" Remy's hand remained on her back stroking it until Rogue calmed down. When she finally stopped her back straightened and Remy pulled his hand back. They'd reached the airport.   
  
"What are ya going ta do with the car?" Rogue quickly asked as she stopped the car. The airport wasn't that big. From what she could see there were a couple commercial planes that carried two-hundred or more passengers and smaller ones made to carry a dozen some people.  
  
"Leave it." Remy eyes turned towards her and she knew he was going to ask the same question again. "Lets go."  
  
She was stunned that he didn't ask and gladly got out of the car taking a suitcase full of the stuff she bought with her. Quickly she walked to the entrance, not even waiting for him to get out. Remy got out and took his own suitcase out. He caught up to her and they entered the building together. Since Rogue didn't know where they were going she waited for Remy to take the lead.   
  
"We're takin' de 12 o'clock flight." With his free hand he motioned to the board up ahead. "Make sure it's still runnin' on schedule."   
  
After saying that Remy walked ahead to a female worker and started talking to her. Rogue stayed where she was ignoring his command. After some time passed she decided to go look at the board. /Not because he wants me to./ The big board up in front said that there was only two flights in the next hour, one of them being at Twelve.   
  
She watched the people around her for awhile. Ahead of her stood a family that was talking to some security guards. She was able to hear the words 'girl' and 'missing.'  
  
/They lost their little girl?/  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Remy was talking to the girl behind the desk when he felt it. A wave of sadness and fear hit him. He opened his power up some more to help pinpoint where the feelings were coming from. Without even saying a goodbye to the girl he headed around the corner and spotted a small girl holding a stuffed rabbit hiding behind a chair.  
  
"What yo' doin' here, petite?" Remy could tell that the little girl had been crying. Her eyes were doe shaped and her black hair fell in front of them.   
  
"Running away." The girl looked up at him and clutched the rabbit to her more tightly.   
  
"Why would yo' do a thin' like that?" The girl got out from behind the chair as Remy sat down in it.  
  
"My Mommy has a new baby girl now. They wont want me anymore." She sniffled slightly and her eyes began to water again.  
  
"I bet yo'r little sister would want yo'." Talking to her brought back memories when he was her age. He wasn't going to let her run off.  
  
"What for?" The girl didn't look up at him but instead played with the rabbits floppy ears.  
  
"To play with and talk to. Haven't you ever wanted an older sister?" Her head snapped up when she instantly said yes.   
  
"Well I bet yo' she's goin' to feel the same way."   
  
"So she'll want me to stay?" The sadness and fear decreased as her mind took in the possibility of her sister wanting her around.  
  
"Yup. And I bet yo'r mom and dad love yo' and would miss yo'." All the sadness was replaced with hope as she asked one more thing.  
  
"Really?" Remy nodded his head and held out his hand for the little girl to take it. "Ready to go find yo'r parents?" She nodded and they both headed towards the front desk. Almost instantly she was pulled up by a tall man maybe in his early thirties. He kissed her on the cheek and an equally tall woman kissed her on the other. In her arms was a baby girl that was probably 3 months old.  
  
"Thank you for finding her!" The man shook Remy's hand while still holding his daughter. It looked like he never wanted to put her down. An announcement was made about a flight and the family said some more thank yous as they went to board the plane.  
  
"That was a nice thing ya did." Remy sighed as turned around to face Rogue. As soon as their eyes met she smiled at him. /She has a beautiful smile/ "Maybe ya ain't so..."  
  
"Oh there you are." The girl he was talking to early cut Rogue off and handed him a folded piece of paper. "Call me some time alright?"  
  
She winked at him and swayed her hips as she walked away. His eyes were locked to those hips until she turned to sit down at her desk. His mouth curved into a smirk and he looked back at Rogue to ask, "Ain't so..?"   
  
"Never mind." Her frown was back in place as she headed to the gate.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Last call for the 12 o'clock flight. All passengers board at gate 5." Mare put the speaker down and was ready to close the gate when two people came running. They were both arguing as they stopped in front of her. It seemed that the girl was yelling at the boy for flirting with another girl. /Poor thing./   
  
"Here." A gloved hand shoved two tickets at her. Mare stared at the two in front of her. The guy was tall and handsome even though he was wearing shades. /Deep blue maybe? Or hazel./  
  
"Hello, if ya haven't noticed we need ta go somewhere." The girl snapped at her. /Maybe he should be talking to other girls this one is so rude./ Using the computer she tried to find their names but they weren't listed. "There seems to be a problem with your ticket. Maybe you got the wrong station"   
  
"Check again." /If it isn't there the first time.../ Right there on her screen was there names, and the flight they were taking. "I found it. You will be taking one of the smaller planes. Your pilot is..." Tapping a couple of keys a name was displayed for a second on the screen but then disappeared.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Can yo' let us through?" She pushed a couple of buttons and gave back their tickets. "Have a good day Mr. and Mrs. LeBeau."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue was about to yell at the girl but Remy pulled her through the gate. She was dragged through metal detectors and down a flight of stairs before she was able to get a word out.  
  
"Ya made mah yar wife!" She whispered it into his face when he finally slowed down. Nobody was around them as they walked to the only plane in the area. It was small maybe fitting just a dozen people and it needed a new paint job.   
  
"If I knew yo'r last name I would have used it." They climbed the steps to enter the plane. "Yo' can tell me now. For future reference."   
  
"Ya would still make me Mrs. LeBeau so what's the point?" Rogue crossed her arms as Remy moved to the front of the plane. "Are ya sure this is the right plane?"  
  
There was no one on the plane except for them and the runway was clear. It took only one more second for Rogue to figure it out. "Ya're not flyin this plane!"   
  
"Why not?" Remy sat down in the pilot seat after placing the suitcases in one of the compartments above a seat. With one hand he took out a small case full of picks, clippers, and oddly shaped things. Taking one of the picks out he proceeded to unlock something at the bottom of the console.  
  
"Yar hotwiring a plane!" From her point of view she could see his hands try to match up the ends of two wires. "This can't be happening."   
  
When a slight spark erupted from the two wires he let go and turned on the plane. Things started flashing and before she could say anything more the plane started to move. Rogue went to the seat next to Remy's and buckled up as the plane flew off the runway.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hit me." Another card was thrown his way sending him over the 21 limit. "Damn yo'r cheating!"  
  
After spending an hour flying the plane he got tired and set it on autopilot. So now they were playing a game of blackjack with Rogue winning nearly every game.  
  
"Dis is a game of luck! Why don't we play poker?" Remy took the cards from Rogue's hands and started to shuffle them. Rogue reached and grabbed the cards back from him. Then she started to count how many cards she had. "Ah don't know how ta play poker. Now give back 3 cards."   
  
An ace, 2, and a king were tossed back to her and she started to shuffle the cards again. As she was about to deal the next round the plane shook causing her to fall forward into Remy knocking him backwards. They stayed on the floor until the turbulence stopped. Then the plane began to descend.   
  
Both of them cursed as they tried to scramble back to their feet. As soon as Remy was standing he grabbed the wheel and turned it towards the right. Ahead of him was a flat surface and he guided the plane into an almost smooth landing onto the area. When it made a complete stop he shut off the plane.  
  
"That was close." Rogue was sitting in the side seat again. Her legs were pulled up and her chin was resting on them. "Oui."  
  
"So...we're really here." Rogue hadn't expected on actually coming here. Somehow she thought she would never make it or it was never going to happen. Now she was probably sitting a mile or less from his base. "Why did ya bring mah here?"   
  
"Orders." Remy got up and walked away not waiting to listen to what she had to say. He took out their suitcase from the compartment and opened his up. He took out keys, a small box. and small, egg shaped, metal thing. With his left hand he tossed the metal thing to Rogue who caught it with one hand.  
  
"Ah'm not goin." Remy didn't listen to her. Instead he went to the back and used the keys to open up a locked compartment. He put the box inside and relocked it. "There's nowhere to go. You came dis far, go de rest of de way."   
  
They both looked each other in the eye from across the distance, neither blinking.  
  
"No." Remy looked away from Rogue as she took off one of her gloves.   
  
"Sorry." His hand came up holding a small object with a button. She tried to throw the small object she was holding but it floated in front of her when she let go. There was a small sound of a button being pushed before the gas escaped the canister. Her hand went to her face but she had already inhaled too much.  
  
"Good work, Gambit." That was all she heard before she passed out.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Finals are over! Now I can work on getting chapters out faster. This one had a little cliffie in it so I'll try to get one out a little faster. Now for the reviews.  
  
Star-of-Chaos: What other solution can there be? Except it not being Rogue to begin with... Jean really needs to be slapped.  
  
Goldyloks: Thanks for reviewin!  
  
lonewolf: The whole soul-mate thing IS over done. And thanks for noticing that I'm not going in that direction. They got to have friendship before romance right?   
  
ishandahalf: Haha they are little bit on the stupid side aren't they? Thanks for reviwin!  
  
Anime addicted: I feel the same way. Except if I got powers of course. Then I would be messing with people's minds like Mystique. It's just too much fun confusing other people. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A cold feeling swept through her body as she awoke from her sleep. Everything was blurry when she opened her eyes, and only after blinking a couple time she was able to make out what she was seeing. Almost everything around her was made of metal. The chair, walls, and even the metal bed she was laying on. 

For the first couple minutes she couldn't figure out what was going on. All she could remember was beating the Cajun at a game of cards then this. Suddenly in her mind she could hear a whisper..._Gambit_. The name brought back Rogue's memories of hearing Remy apologize and seeing the floating canister release the gas. 

She felt stupid. For going with him or believing he wouldn't turn her over she didn't know. _/I need to find a way out of here./_ She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and scanned the room. The room itself was small and had no window and no door that she could see from where she was laying. Slowly she got up and ran her hand along the walls stopping when she felt a slight indent. Her eyes focused on the area and she could make out a hair width of a line running down to the floor. 

_/So this the way out, but how to open it?/_ Searching it thoroughly revealed no clues so she tried a different tactic. Climbing onto the chair she pushed the roof of the room which was also made of metal. It was solid like the walls. She took one last look around trying to find a way out when she finally gave up trying to escape.

Instead she changed tactics. 

~~~~~~~~

Everything was silent in the base at 4 in the morning until a loud clanging sound erupted from inside a room. 

Three doors were thrust open as their occupants ran to where the noise was coming from. John and Piotr caught up with Pietro who was already there thanks to his powers. 

"I think the Shelia's awake." The three boys watched as the door vibrated with every punch delivered to it. There was also yelling in the background and when she stopped they fully heard what she was saying and wished she had just kept on banging. "She wouldn't actually do that right?"

Pyro stared at the other boys as they stood uncomfortably after hearing her say something about 'cutting it off.' Behind them they could hear loud footsteps heading their way. Sabertooth growled at them as he carried a tray of food to the door. To the side of the door he punched in some numbers and waited as the door opened. The others could just make out a girls form before the door closed behind Sabertooth.

There was talking, growling, a roar then a couple minutes of silence until he came back out. Everyone stepped back as he walked past them. As soon as he was out of hearing distance Pietro spoke slowly so the others could understand him. "Was he walking a little funny?" 

~~~~~~~~

Rogue sat down on the floor and stared at the food in front of her. A smile was spread across her face as she thought over what happened a couple minutes ago. _/I guess he didn't see that coming./_ After thinking that she waited for one of her psyches to reply. Usually when she did stuff like this one of them would congratulate her or lecture her on doing something stupid, but there was nothing. 

She put her food down and tried to mediate. There was no sounds or whispers, just her mind. _/My powers are gone./ _She took off her gloves and looked at her hands expecting to see a difference in them after coming to the realization. Her eyes widened in wonder at first and then in fear. She had just kicked Sabertooth without having her powers to protect her if he decided to attack.

"They must really need mah then." With her gloves still off she nibbled on the food. After tasting it she pushed the tray away. It wasn't bad, actually it tasted very good, but she could tell instantly who made it. Inhaling slightly she could make out the same spices he used last time when he cooked for her. Suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore.

~~~~~~~~

Remy washed the supplies he used to make her food. When he heard the banging he set the water on high to try to drown it out, but his ears kept on hearing the noise outside. He didn't like the fact that Creed was taking her the food but he had no say in it. With the dampening field on he wouldn't be able to use his powers while he's in there. 

It was just an excuse Mags made to send that crazy bastard in instead of him. _/Probably wanted to scare her./ _At that moment Creed walked into the room and grabbed an icepack and walked back out. _/Guess it didn't work/_ He snickered slightly and went back to cleaning the dishes when John, Pietro, and Piotr choose to come in. 

"Your-awake?" Everyone stared at the Cajun, then the clock, and then back at then back to him again. "You-know-its-four-o'clock-Right?" 

"I know, had to make food for de chere." He finished washing and moved to the remaining food he had and put it into containers to store in the fridge. The others watched as he put the last food away and then Pietro went to the fridge to take it back out so they could eat it. "Yo' could 'ave said yo' wanted it." 

Remy glared at the two for their bad manners, but they didn't pay attention. He turned to Colossus who just took out a bowl of cereal to eat. Something was off with him and Remy opened up his empathy powers a bit to figure it out. Remy picked up some sadness coming off of him and a whole lot of anger. When John and Pietro finished off their food and left Remy went over to the seemingly calm friend to talk to him. 

"Why did you bring her here?" Piotr's eyes bore into his as he asked the question. He answered it the same way he did hers. "Orders."

"You know what he is going to do to her." This was probably the most they ever talked in a conversation and all Remy could think was that he wanted it to end. "If it works..."

"If it works den it works. If it don't den it don't." Remy moved towards the door only to be shoved against a wall. His feet left the ground as two strong hands gripped his trench coat. "How can you be so heartless." 

Remy's eyes hardened changing his once glowing eyes into dark red on black. The change was startling. His whole face took on a demonic look with his lips thinning out to a straight line and his features darkening. Even his voice changed to something completely different as he said, "Let go."

Never seeing Remy like this before he immediately dropped him. When his feet hit the floor Remy turned and walked out of the kitchen. 

~~~~~~~~

Magneto stood in front of the machine smiling at what he created. _/It's perfect./_ He brushed his hand across it enjoying the way it feels. Ever since he was young he enjoyed the feel of metal against skin. It always had a calming effect on him. Maybe because of the similarities they shared: unbending, resilient, cold. The last one especially, but he had to be that way to ensure the future of his kind. 

"She's awake." Magneto didn't even turn around when he gave the order to guard her door. _/It's almost time./_

~~~~~~~~

Pietro sat on the couch, also made of metal, and watched John play with his lighter. Little fire animals flew through the air attacking each other. Soon everyone will gather in the special room his dad made while he and John just sit here. They weren't allowed to know what was going to happen to Rogue. He tried to stumble in on the conversation, but the few times he tried it didn't work. Then Piotr ended up walking in on one of their meetings he was allowed to hear what was going on.

Silently he cursed his bad luck and wondered again why they wanted Rogue. _/It isn't like she can do much with those powers of hers. She would be more of a threat anyways./_ He looked over to the metal door that opened up to her room. A couple minutes ago he tried to get in but Creed stopped him. _/She must be feeling pretty bad being caught by Remy. He's just a pretty boy anyways. All talk and no action./_

Just after thinking that Remy entered the room. _/Speak of the devil./ _Not even stopping to talk Remy headed straight to her door.

"No one goes in." Sabertooth growled at the Cajun as he started to punch in the codes for the door. "I don't think you heard me." 

Before pushing in the last number Remy turned to the hairy thing by him. They just stared at each other and then Creed made a slight sound. Remy just nodded his head and tapped the last button for the code. 

By that time both John and Pietro saw what just happened and were confused at what was going on. Neither had seen either person act like that before. When the door opened they got a glimpse of a body huddled in the corner of the room before the door closed.

~~~~~~~~

****

When the door closed behind him Remy let his body relax and softened his eyes so he wouldn't scare her. Her legs were pulled into her body and her hair covered her eyes. She was awake, he could tell from her breathing even though she tried to hide it. The sight saddened him and he bent down to move the hair from her face. 

As soon as his hand brushed a few strands of hair her body went into action. He felt a fist punch slam into his jaw and then an elbow ram him in the chest. In a couple seconds they were both standing at opposite sides of the room neither making a move towards the other. 

She didn't plan to escape he knew that. If it was anybody else she probably wouldn't have done that. She just wanted to hit him and she did. His hand went up to his jaw to see if it was broken. It would sting for a while but beyond that it was fine. 

"What are ya doin here?" Rogue crossed her arms and glared across to him smiling slightly at the way he winced when he tried to straighten up. 

"Jus' sayin' hi." Remy noticed the food he made was still in the tray. "Yo' don't like my cookin' no more?"

"Ah'm not hungry." At that moment her stomach choose to betray her and gave out a small growl.

"I think yo'r lyin'. It wont do yo' no good to starve." Remy picked up the tray from the floor and slowly made his way to her. When they were an arms length apart he held the tray out for her to take. She hesitated for a moment but after thinking it over she took it and sat on the bed to eat. After taking a few bites she stopped to ask him some more questions.

"What is he goin ta do ta mah?" Rogue kept on looking at her food as she asked it not wanting to see his face. Their was silence for a while and then the Cajun started to speak. "It doesn't matter."

"What do ya mean it doesn't matter!" Her head shot up and she glared into his eyes. "Ah want ta know." 

Again there was silence and then he started to explain.

~~~~~~~~

He turned after feeling a strong gust of wind enter the room to see his son's face. 

"I want to know what's going on." The silver haired boy stood up straight as he talked to his father. "I have a right to know! After doing what you asked I thought you learned you could trust me!"

After considering what he said and how close he was to actually doing it anyways he decided to be kind.

"Your right." Erik floated to the room that he never allowed his son to enter. Using his powers he opened the metal door and landed in the room. When the two were inside the room the lights turned on revealing what he was hiding.

"You made another one?" Inside was an exact replica of the evolution machine that was on Asteroid M before it got destroyed. "How?"

"I cut off a piece of the crystal back when I first got it to save it for later uses. This was originally the proto-type." He motioned with his hand at the massive structure. "But the crystal part that I have seems to have taken on different properties. Instead of instantly enhancing the mutant gene to its full capacity it simply increases the speed of mutation."

"What happens if the crystal gets destroyed?" Back on the asteroid when the crystal was blasted into pieces everyone who was effected was returned to normal.

"I have added some things to this old design that theoretically would ensure the effects would last even if it was to happen again. Sadly this wondrous machine has a flaw." Erik sighed before continuing. "It can only be used once." 

"So your going to use it on Rogue?" It made sense. If Rogue went in she would be able to control all the abilities she ever absorbed. "Then it will brainwash her into joining our side."

"No, her mind processes things differently then our minds and because of that it wont work. I tried to recalibrate the machine into altering her mind like its supposed to but it simply wont accept the data I transfer into it. So instead I've come up with a different method of getting the desired results."

After saying that he opened a door that led into a room adjacent to the one they were in. Inside the design was similar to one of their bedrooms a bed, desk, and a chair. And in the corner opposite them an ape-like man stood leaning against a wall. "Pietro meet Mastermind."

~~~~~~~~

"So ya brought mah here ta become some sort of mind slave?" Rogue sprang to her feet and pointed a finger into Remy's chest. "And ya think all this doesn't matter!" 

"It might not work." He took a step back as her finger started to poke him in the chest. "Most likely wont."

"If that was true then why would he go ta all the trouble of bringin mah here?" As she said that she backed him up into a wall and started to pound her fist into his chest. "Why didn't ya leave mah somewhere else? Why did ya do this?"

"He would 'ave jus' kept searchin' for yo'." His eyes started to glow and now he was the one backing her into the wall. "If I didn't git yo' den Sabertooth would. And I don't think he would 'ave been to gentle, hein?"

"So what am ah gonna ta do now? Jus let it happen?" Rogue was back to sitting down on the bed. Remy picked up the tray of food and put it back on her lap.

"No yo're goin' to eat yo'r food. I'll take care of de rest, chere." For some reason she believed him. Maybe because she had no other choice or maybe because she trusted him. She just shook her head and picked up the fork to finish her food. After eating some of the salad her head started to throb. It was then she noticed the white powdery substance on the lattice that wasn't there before. 

"What..." Everything started to blur until it finally went black.

~~~~~~~~

Remy waited a couple seconds before he lifted the tray from her lap. Taking her gloves he put them back on her hands. When they were on he leaned forward to pick her up cradling her to his chest as he lifted her off the metal bed. His skin briefly touched hers as he shifted her weight to get a better hold. 

His tried not to think about what was going on as he said his name out loud for voice recognition. As he walked out of the room his thoughts went to her and how light she was and the conversation they had before he slipped the drug into her food. Quickly he reached the room and called out for someone to open the door. 

Everything seemed to quite down as he entered carrying Rogue. The metal door leading into the chamber was open and he laid her down on the floor brushing the hair from her face before he walked out. 

The door closed and noises began to erupt from within. There was a brief yell and then the door slowly opened.

~~~~~~~~

Rogue felt the bright light before she saw it. She could remember yelling out words, but by then it had already stopped. Her whole body stung and the effects from the drug had left her. When the door began to open she tried to stand up but her legs wouldn't listen to her. 

Now the door was all the way open and she could clearly make out the figures in the room. Especially one that floated towards her. She tried to hide her face but he grabbed her by the chin and lifted it up. They looked each other in the eye as he brought out a small box. Her eyes focused on that and she could see a screen filled with what she thought was random letters. But it wasn't the same situation for Magneto.

"It worked." His voice was cold, but there was a hint of pride in his tone. "We will wait until tomorrow before we fix her mind."

All her anger that was building up in her was released when she heard that and Magneto was pushed across the room by an invisible force and slammed into the wall. She tried to do it again but she didn't know how she did it in the fist place, and she was tired to try it if she did. Across the room Magneto stood up and waited for her to do something. When she didn't he realized that she didn't have the strength. "Take her back to her room and make sure she doesn't have the energy to do that again." 

There was a growl and Sabertooth came forward as Magneto walked off some where. In the back of her mind she could hear the sound of Pietro arguing with his father, but all she was paying attention to right now was the mad beast in front of her. _/Maybe I shouldn't have kicked him in the crotch/_

Suddenly Creed sopped and growled at something above her. The growl made her look up into a familiar face. Remy lifted Rogue off the ground and carried her back to the room ignoring Sabertooth's snarls as he walked past. She found it odd that he didn't attack Remy but didn't care at the moment. They walked for a while and right when she was about to start asking questions a cold wind hit her face causing her to move closer to Remy's body. 

He walked the same pace even in the cold until they reached their destination. Remy stopped and set Rogue down on her feet making sure she got her balance before letting go. Then Rogue was able to see what they stopped in front of. It was the same plane that they flew to get here. The door opened and Remy pulled Rogue back into his arms. 

She made a small sound of protest but he just smirked at her as he carried her up the steps to set her down next to the pilot seat. Then they waited. 

Author's Note: I think I made this chapter confusing. Oh well. 

Aro: Like I said before I think I just made it more confusing. I'm not sure if unconfused you before I confused you again. So review to tell me alright.

Caliente: Thanks. It's not my style to have him like that. But I seriously want to add some romantic scenes but I guess they'll have to wait.

ishandahalf: thanks for reviewin!

Anime Addicted: haha. I think if I was put in her situation I would have just run and hide. But this is Rogue and she HAS to say something like that. Love your choice of words :) 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Piotr walked into his room after confronting Gambit about the Rogue issue. He knew they were going to go through with it soon, but he had no way to stop them. Many times before he tried to fight back or leave, but there was no way to do. Even if he paid off his dept to Magneto he would never be given his freedom. 

With saddened eyes he went to his dresser and took out a sketchbook. At first he could not think of anything to draw and then hit with a sudden inspiration his hand began to move around the paper sketching from memory. The sketch didn't take long to make. He stared at it a while and then closed the book placing it back into the drawer. 

As he shut the drawer the door to his room opened and John walked in. He was holding a letter with one hand while his other hand that was holding the lighter was twitching. Piotr took the letter out of his hand quickly and slowly read it thinking that it was one of magneto's orders. After reading it he handed it back to Pyro who eagerly set it on fire. When the fire was about to reach his fingertips he dropped the paper on the floor and sat crossed legs to watch it burn out. 

Slowly he left the room with stealth wasn't necessary. Not even a bomb going off would have gotten his attention except maybe if it set more things on fire. Walking down the hallway he spotted Remy with Rogue in his arms moving towards the exit. They both didn't stop walking, but they did nod to the other in understanding. 

When the Remy left the base he went to Rogue's room and typed in the code to open it. He said a silent thank you for the fact that Magneto didn't install any video cameras or listening devices. The man always thought too highly of himself about that. He changed into his metal form after a while and rammed into the door breaking it down. 

There was some noise of people running and he returned back to his normal form. Pietro arrived first to the scene and started to ask questions to quickly for him to answer. Magneto came next followed by Sabertooth. Surveying the scene Erik easily concluded what happened. "She escaped. Where's Gambit?"

"He went after her." Piotr said evenly showing no emotion on his face. Since there was no reason to doubt him Magneto started to give orders. By the time they went outside to carry them out the plane was gone. 

~~~~~~~~

"Ahm ah taller?" Rogue stood next to Remy outside of the aircraft and noticed that she reached above his shoulder instead of below it. Her pants were too long for her before but now they fit just right and her shirt, which she wanted to be loose, felt too tight.

"Maybe yo' had a growth spurt?" Remy's eyes sparkled when she started to complain about her shirt being too tight. 

"Did the thin shrink it or somethin?" He chuckled softly getting her attention. She stood with her arms crossed in front of her waiting for him to say what he figured out. 

"Yo' didn't jus' grow taller, chere." Rogue still didn't get what he was talking about. Remy just rolled his eyes and pointed at her chest. She looked down and found two big some things blocking her view. She made a small sound and turned around. They were definitely bigger than last time and she could feel a small blush form on her face. 

When she was sure she wasn't blushing anymore she turned around with her arms crossed over her chest. Her stance just made her look better but Remy wisely kept his mouth shut and walked back on the plane to get her stuff. The suitcase wasn't that heavy making him wonder why it took nearly 6 hours to buy everything in it. _/I'll never understand women./ _

~~~~~~~~

Wherever the Cajun was taking her was pretty far. They had left the plane in an open field and walked some ways until they reached a parking lot. She walked behind Remy as he picked a car to steal in broad daylight. Part of her wanted to hit him over the head at what he was trying to do but another part wanted to see if he could pull it off. 

After some walking Remy finally picked a car to steal. It was a black Nissan Ultima. It was sort of dirty, full of garbage on the floor, and it hadn't been washed for awhile. Quickly Remy walked up to the driver side and opened the unlocked door motioning her to get in on the other side. When she was seated he leaned underneath for a couple seconds then the engine started up. The tires screeched as they headed out of the parking lot and into the street.

They drove fast not going too far past the speed limit as they headed towards Bayville. Since there was no where for him to go she decided to ask some questions.

"Why did ya save mah?" Remy glanced at her from the corner of his eyes but didn't say anything. She knew he heard the question, but choose not to answer. After waiting a couple minutes she decided to ask another question. "Why was Sabertooth actin weird?"

Remy glanced at her again and decided to answer her this time. "Sabby and me had an agreement."

"What sort of agreement?" Rogue's eyebrows went up when a smile grew on Remy's face. "He don't hurt me and I don't say some thins about him." 

She thought it over for a second and when the realization hit her she stared at him with surprise and respect that he would actually do something so stupid. "Ya blackmailed Sabertooth! And he didn't kill ya?"

"Nope. Had de whole thin' set up that if he tried somethin' de information would be sent to all de right people. He couldn't risk it gettin' out so he's stuck."

"What's so special that he wouldn't want people ta know about?" Remy just smirked at her and said softly, "Now I can't tell yo' that. Made a deal and all. But if he ever tries to do anythin' to yo' just say 'tiny' den he'll stop."

"Why would the word tiny...Ohh." Rogue was silent for a while and then she exploded into laughter. She finally stopped long enough to ask how he found out. He explained how he found papers for a special kind of doctor and she was sent into another fit of laughter. 

"Ah think that's the most ah've ever laughed in a long time." She used the back of her hand to wipe away a tear that fell from her eyes. 

__

"Yo' can't tell no one 'bout it though." Remy warned her knowing that she would probably tell Wolverine who Sabertooth specifically said should never find out about this. "My life be at stake. Got that?"

"Fine." It was still worth hearing about and the smile still stayed on her face. After a couple seconds of silence she turned on the radio tuning it to one of her favorite channels when a report came on about the bridge they were taking to get to Bayville. It said the bridge was damaged and wouldn't be repaired until morning. They went on to talk about how mutants were fighting on the bridge and how they should take their battles elsewhere. 

Remy turned off the radio and turned the car in a different direction. Rogue was about to ask where they were going now when Remy parked in an alleyway. He got out of the car and Rogue followed.

"I have an apartment around here we'll stay dere until de bridge gits fixed." Remy started walking faster making Rogue nearly jog to catch up with him. She was about to yell at him to slow down when some thugs came out from around a corner. They were carrying some bats and metal pipes and from what she could see there was about eight of them. Rogue moved closer to Remy and tried to relax and let her body be ready to move quickly if she needed to.

"We don't want no trouble, homme. Just let us go." Remy stepped forward and everyone moved closer circling them. 

"I think you do want trouble for walking on our territory. We'll let you go if you hand over all your money and the girl too." All the men had their heads shaved and wore leather jackets. They also looked strong like they worked out. The person who talked looked the toughest with tattoos on his face and piercings. One of the men came closer to Rogue and made a move to touch her backside but his hand was caught and pulled throwing him off balance and onto the floor. 

Remy looked on in surprise as the man slowly got up from his position as Rogue looked down on him with a scowl. Another one tried to backhand her for doing that but she just ducked and swiped low with her leg throwing him off balance and crashing into the ground.

There was a moment that the others just watched what she did but then they all attacked at once trying to take the two down. Remy brought out his own metal rod extending it into a guy's stomach causing him to double over. He deflected the hits with the rods and bats knocking people out with his own weapon. Somebody from behind was able to get a clear hit onto his back causing him to fall forward. Before anyone could hit him again he sprang up and knocked out the guy making him the fifth guy down. 

He looked over to Rogue who had already knocked out two guys leaving only one left for her to fight. She quickly got rid of him by aiming a kick at his jaw knocking him over and then rammed her foot down onto his chest. The loss of air and the pain in his jaw knocked him out. 

Remy grabbed Rogue's wrist and pulled her away from the area. They walked quickly the rest of the distance to a run-down apartment building. Remy walked easily up to the place acting like he wasn't just in a fight. She tried to relax like him but she just couldn't. _/What have I gotten myself into?/_

~~~~~~~~

Remy led her up the stairs to his apartment building. Crouching down he took the key out form under the mat and opened the door. His place was a mess full of crumpled clothes and dust. He turned to see Rogue's reaction and found her slightly smiling. She looked up at him and just said, "Not the cleaning type huh?"

He just shrugged and walked over to his living room that consisted of a two-seat couch, chair, and a 12" TV. Dropping down on to the couch he sorted through his pile of mail throwing bills and random stuff he got on the floor. Rogue sat down on the chair and picked up the remote to turn on the TV.

There was some news shows and talk shows about mutants going on. Most sharing their point of views on how the mutant threat could be controlled. One of them was talking about how an old vase held in a museum was stolen by a group of mutants. It could have only be done by mutants because there was no evidence of a break in. 

"Jus because they have no proof they blame it on Mutants. Next they're goin to blame us for natural disasters and the problem with the ecosystem." The person on the screen went to talk about how California's 3.0 earthquake could have been caused by mutants. 

Remy smirked at her as she changed the channel to an old episode of Buffy. It was around the time Buffy and Angel first met. They both talked about the show a bit arguing over some things and agreeing about others. Around the fourth episode Rogue began to yawn and he eyes fluttered open and close. He noticed this so he picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

"What ya do that for?" The words came out slurred and it ended in a yawn. When she glanced over to the couch he wasn't laying there anymore. Instead he was coming out of his room, but he wasn't wearing the same clothes anymore. He was wearing sweatpants and a tight full sleeved shirt that showed off his muscles. On his hands were the same weird gloves that had the tips of the finger missing.

"What happened?" Rogue stretched in the chair feeling a little sore from staying in the same position . 

"Yo' fell asleep around thirty minutes ago." Remy smiled at the confused look in the eyes. For some reason it made her seem so young and defenseless. "I set up some clothes yo' could wear in de bathroom after yo' take a shower."

Rogue just nodded her head and walked past him to the bathroom. In one of the commercials he showed her around the apartment so she knew the way. As soon as she entered she took off her clothes dropping it onto a slightly damp floor, and entered the shower. She relaxed inside enjoying the warm water until her fingers started to look like a prune and then she reluctantly got out. There was a huge towel laid out for her and she used it to dry off. 

When she reached for her new clothes it was then she realized that the Swamp Rat was the one who picked them out. She wanted to pick her old clothes back up and wear it but she found them too wet to leaving her with no choice but to put on the new clothes. At first she was reluctant but then her eyes widened at the first thing that caught her eyes, a pair of gloves and socks which were black and made of a thin material. 

She tried on the gloves that reached her elbows and noticed that they were so thin that it felt like she wasn't wearing it. The same was with socks that came up to mid thigh. There was also undergarments that were a dark purple color and fit perfectly making her wonder. She shook her head getting rid of the thoughts when she noticed the last garment. It was a dark red, long-sleeved, dress shirt made of silk. When she lifted it up and brought it closer she could smell spices and the faint smell of cologne that couldn't be washed away.

After buttoning up the shirt she found out that it came up to her knees. and curved slightly at the sides showing a bit of her thighs. _/This feels so great. I'll just get into the covers fast then he won't see me./_

*Riigghhtt Like you don't want him to see you. *See-what? *Go away! *Yeah like, Remy should be the only one to see her in that. *He's going to see stripes IN what? *Nothing! *She's-naked? I-want-to-see! _*_You perv. *Yeah, like get out of here. *She is not going out there naked, as your leader Rogue I'm telling you not to do it. *She's not naked! *Then what is she wearing? *One of his shirts. *WHAT! _/Okay that's enough!/_

Rogue pushed everyone back leaving her mind empty again. _/That's probably one of the weirdest conversations that happened in my mind./ _She shook her head after that thought and mumbled something about going insane as she walked out of the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~

Remy sat on the bed shuffling cards as he waited for Rogue to step out. After some time of waiting he began to wonder that maybe she fell asleep in there. _/Maybe in the middle of dressing./ _Just as he was about to get up the door opened with a slightly pissed off Rogue. The pissed off look seemed to go with the clothes and he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from remarking on it. If he did she might change her clothes and he _really_ didn't want that to happen.

"Don't ya have anythin else ah could wear? Like sweatpants?" His eyes moved over to the pile of unwashed clothes he picked up and to the closet that only held the pants that went with the shirt. "Nope."

She mumbled some words about a dirty Cajuns making him smile at the double meaning. He started to think about his room and how there wasn't much stuff in it since he only used it when Mags needed him to do something in the area. All of the things he needed was either with him or at a special location where he would pick it up. It was safer that way. So except for his queen sized-bed and desk there was nothing else to his room. 

Something to the right brought him out of his thoughts. Rogue lifted the covers and laid down in bed pulling the blanket around her. He moved to his side noticed that she stayed as far as possible from him and he wondered if it was because she didn't want to hurt him or that she expected him to grope her in his sleep. 

"Ya stay on yar side ya hear?" _/Definitely the second one./_ He rolled onto his back and went back to thinking about the room he was in which made him think about his room back home and how it probably wasn't there anymore. _/It only took 2 days to remodel Henri's room when he decided to leave and they started when he was still sleeping in there./_ Remy closed his eyes picturing in complete detail the way his older brother yelled when they picked up his bed when he was still sleeping in it.

_/I miss them./_

~~~~~~~~

"Why do ya work for him?" Rogue turned her head and looked over into the other side of the bed to see Remy's face. His eyes were closed. 

"Why do yo' ask?" Remy moved the hands at his sides to behind his head.

"Ah don't know. It's just, ya don't seem the type." Rogue moved her eyes to the ceiling like the words she wanted to say were written there. 

"What type of a person do yo' think I am?" Remy smirked and opened one eye to see her response.

"Ya aren't the type ta do what someone says. Ya keep on fightin and sometimes ah think ya fight with yarself. Maybe about somethin from the past that ya did or was done ta ya." From the corner of her eye she looked at Remy to find his smirk was gone and he was the one staring at the ceiling now..

"Got all dat in 5 days?" There was a slight laugh at the end but it sounded fake and harsh to her ears. 

"Yes." Remy moved his eyes from the ceiling to look at her face. Both of them looked at each other and they silently came to an understanding. A sort of bond had started between them and they now realized that they were friends. Neither was sure how it started and how close of a friendship they had, but the feeling was there.

"We should go ta sleep, cher. Big day tomorrow." Rogue nodded her head and smiled at him before she fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~

In the middle of the night something stirred by her side, waking Rogue from her sleep. Remy was thrashing on his side of the bed a pained expression on his face. There was some mumbled curses from Rogue as she noticed the sheets start to glow. She rested her hand on his shoulder, the sudden touch causing him to stop moving but she could tell by the slight sweat and his breathing that he was still having the nightmare. 

Carefully she moved closer not wanting to alarm him into letting go of the sheets. Resting her head near his she started to whisper soothing words into his ear stroking his arm also to calm him done. It worked for a while until she felt his body shake like he was receiving an electric jolt in his dreams. She started to panic a bit when she felt some intense heat come near but she forced herself not to notice. 

Instead she concentrated on Remy and what she could do for him. A sudden memory flashed through her mind and without thinking about what she saw she started to sing. The words made no sense to her, but it was beautiful. 

The same memory came back again of a woman singing the song to a baby cradled in her arms. There was no doubt that the baby was she with its white hair in front and auburn in back. And that would make the woman cradling the baby her mother. Drops of tears fell form her eyes as she continued to sing. Back at the mansion the professor said there was no hope of recovering her memories that she had at an early age. Before she met Irene when she was 6 and some of the things after were lost to her. 

When Remy's body relaxed she wiped the tears from her face. The song was over and she could already feel the memory fade along with the song to the back of her mind. She fought to remember but it was like it never existed and soon she couldn't even recall any part of the image or the song that she just sang. More tears came but were brushed away by a different hand. 

Rogue looked up into Remy's eyes and the concern shown there. Gently she was pulled towards him her eyes closing when she felt his chin rest above her head. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back as she cried silently into his chest. The crying tired her out and as her breathing began to even out he whispered a thank-you just before she fell asleep. 

Author's Note: This took waaaay too long to get out. But I like it. Esp. the end part. Falling asleep in Remy's arms... One more thing I want people to criticize my work! Why? I don't know. I just want to see how it feels like to get one. But still send the I like your story ones, can't get tired of those. Okay...Review time!

Star-of-Chaos: Thank you *Bows* Thank you

DemonRogue13: Thanks!

Anime Addicted: With what we just found that kick might have caused more damage then we thought. Poor Sabby.

ishandahalf: Rogue finally gets some happy time! 

lonewolf: Thanks for the character thing. I'm really trying. And I think I cleared up the whole Remy/Sabertooth thing. Have any more questions ask about it okay?

Rogue4787: I think I explained everything in this chapter but I think I still made Sabertooth act a little OC with him not killing Remy as soon as he found out. But we can't have a dead Cajun right?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_/Why is my blanket moving?/_ Remy's eyes snapped open as he felt the thing move again. His eyes settled on a girl's head resting on his chest. It took him a second to figure out who she was and what happened the night before. He remembered having the nightmare and then a beautiful voice singing to him. When he opened his eyes to see whom the voice belonged to he saw Rogue's face streaked with tears. He remembered comforting her and having her fall asleep in his arms. Where she still was. 

A soft smile played on his lips as he looked down at the beauty in his arms. After a couple minutes of contemplation he tried unsuccessfully to detach her from him. His stomach growled and he froze hoping that she wouldn't wake up in this position and start to strangle him. _/The girl would probably think I'm trying to grope her./ _He let out a sigh and unconsciously started to stroke her hair to relive his stress while his arm tightened around her body and his hand reached down to touch her thigh. _/I wouldn't do that./_

As he was beginning to fall back into slumber a realization dawned on him and he was able to look to the dresser beside him to see the clock's time turn to 11:PM. _/Damnit!/_ A sound blared in the room and Remy tried to reach his arm back to turn off the clock but it was too far. After a couple attempts resulting in complete failure he decided to give up and wait for Rogue's reaction.

~~~~~~~~

Piotr sat in his room sketching out another drawing of fire for John. He thought over what happened the last couple of days and wondered why Mags didn't send someone after them. He also wondered about what happened to his comrade and where he was right now. He sighed and put the finishing touches to his picture. 

"Here." Pyro eagerly grabbed the piece of paper and taped it to his wall full of other pictures. 

"So you think Gambit will bring the Shelia back?" After admiring his wall full of pictures of fire he sat back down in front of his friend and waited for an answer. 

"Probably not." He wasn't sure if he should trust John even though he gave him no reason to he didn't want to put Remy's or Rogue's life in danger. 

"Yeah you're right especially not since he sprang her out in the first place." Piotr was stunned that Remy trusted the pyro manic with the information and then realized that he probably just read the letter. So he just nodded and went back to sketching in his book and glancing at John every couple minutes to make sure he didn't set him on fire again. 

~~~~~~~~

"I could find her." Pietro ran in front of his father blocking his path back to his room. "It's pretty easy to figure out where she's going."

"It doesn't matter we will continue with our other plans and wait for Gambit's return." Magneto was getting annoyed of his son's action and came up with the perfect plan to get rid of him. "But there is something that you can do."

"Really? I'll get it done in two seconds flat." To show off how fast he raced around the room ending up in front of his father again in less then a second. . 

"This project will take a while and it concerns more of your talking skills then your speed." Pietro's wide grin turned into a scowl at the thought of doing anything slow. "Actually it would be a good idea if you didn't talk fast either."

"I-don't-talk-fast!" The words rushed out of him in anger and he knew to late that he just proved his point. "Fiiinnnneee. What do I have to do?"

"Convince your friends to become a part of this team. Another member has given them the option already but they are still reluctant. When they join I want you to lead them." The last part Pietro was up for but the first one. He could tell Magneto was set on doing this and he didn't want to disappoint him. "Go now." 

With a nod of his head Pietro was out of the base before he could blink. Near the shadows of the room a figure stirred and moved forward reveling Sabertooth. 

"Is everything set?" Magneto glanced at the other man that remained in the shadows.

"Yes, we'll be ready when she comes." With a flick of his wrist Magneto ordered him to leave. _/Perfect/_

~~~~~~~~

"Hey why do we live in a dump like this when those X-Geeks get to stay at that fancy mansion?" Toad snapped his tongue out and grabbed a fly swallowing it. "It ain't fair."

"Yeah. We should be living like they do!" Fred picked up his bowl of cereal and chugged the whole thing down like it was a drink. He wiped his mouth with the back of his arm and let out a loud burp making everyone around him laugh. 

"Is that all you guys care about?" Lance slumped down lower into a chair and changed the channel of the TV again. A show about a cats came on making him slouch even further. 

"All of us don't have a Kitty-Cat to worry about." Toad jumped onto the top of the chair and looked down into Lance's face. "Somebody's missing their precious little Kitty."

"I don't miss her!" A small tremor threw Todd of the chair and into a wall. Fred easily pried Todd off and placed him on the floor. "I'm just tired of Summers thinking that we have her."

"Yeah it ain't like we have cool underground base to hide her in." Todd rubbed his head while still snagging flies with his tongue. "Plus Rogue has them so they're alright, right?"

"Maybe it was Mystique that took them. Like the real one. She could copy anyone's form right?" Fred took a bite of his sandwich not noticing the strange looks he was getting from the others. Before they could comment on what Fred said there was knock on the door and a gust of wind blew it open.

"What the..." Lance saw the silver blur and instantly shook the ground causing the person to stop. 

"Why did you do that?" Pietro fell back on his butt from the quake and instantly got up when it stopped. The others started to move closer to him each one looking like they were going to kill. "Hey guys long time no see."

Everyone stood still when he greeted them in a cheerful tone and then they all sprang at once causing him to run to the other side of the room.

"Let me explain." He waved his hands in front of him in a futile attempt to get them to stop.

"You betrayed us why should we trust you." Lance shook the ground again but Pietro was too quick and went to a safer area outside and then ran back in when it stopped. "Because of you Fred ended up in that base."

"Just listen. I was sent by my father to get you guys to join." Pietro was able to get all the words out without talking fast which amazed the others into stopping. "Magneto would have gotten Fred out, he wants all of you to be a part of his team." 

"Why should we? What do we get out of it?" Lance spoke up and stood in front of Pietro with his arms crossed waiting for the answer. 

"Protection. Health plans. And a chance to join the winning side. Face it this is all going to end up as a war and Mutants should be the ones to win right? Well Magneto is planning for that and if you join him you are guaranteed a place at the top." 

The speech got all three of them thinking and they turned to talk to each other about it. 

"Do you think we should do it?" Lance didn't trust Pietro right now but he liked what he was offering. This could solve a lot of their problems. "I'm joining."

"I'll join too." Todd jumped up and down and then across the room to stand by Pietro. 

"Well since you two are joining." Fred walked over there as well and Lance followed behind him. 

"We agreed we'll join Magneto's team." Pietro stuck his hand out and Lance took it each of them trying to crush the other's hand in the process. Fred pulled their hands apart before they could damage to each other. 

"So it's settled." They all nodded their heads. "Ohh one more thing I have to be leader."

"WHAT!!"

~~~~~~~~

Wanda stopped by the wall and typed the keys into the control pad. A door sprang open and she walked through carrying a tray in her hands. Inside were two people playing a game of cards. 

"You lost!" Kurt got up and did a little dance for the fifth game he one in a row. As he did a little dance a pair of fours fell from his tail and landed on the floor.

"You cheater!" Kitty rushed him but Kurt just flipped in the air and landed behind her and started laughing. When Kitty charged him again he didn't notice until she was nearly on him and mistakenly tried to teleport out of there. The seconds it took for him to realize that he couldn't gave her enough time to tackle him and they both fell into a heap on the floor. Kitty punched him a couple times until he finally got enough leverage to use his tail to lift her off of him. He tossed her off and quickly jumped onto the roof away from her hands.

"Kurt Wagner get down here right now!" She glared up at him until she heard a soft chuckle come from behind her. "Wanda! What did you bring us?" 

"It smells good." Kurt jumped down onto the floor still some distance away from Kitty in case she tried to hit him again.

"It's just some bacon and eggs." She placed the tray down and sat down with the other two to eat the food. After the first couple of days of imprisonment Kitty and Kurt calmed down and started to relax around Wanda. There wasn't much they could do about their situation and they realized that it wasn't her fault that they were stuck here.

"Did you, like, get any more leads on Magneto?" Kitty took a sip of her orange juice while Kurt just gobbled up all his food in a couple seconds. 

"I was able to trace the fire user to a bridge but then the X-Men got in the way." Wanda stilled after she said that. She kept on forgetting that they were prisoners here and that they were a part of the team. Spending time with them was nice and she didn't want to upset them. Of course she would never admit to it even under torture. They all sat in silence after she said that each one thinking about the situation. 

Kurt, always good-natured, tried to crack some jokes to put everyone into a better mood. After he finished eating he did some acrobatic tricks making Kitty laugh and Wanda slightly smile. 

When all the food was done Wanda picked it up and was about to walk out when Kurt asked a question. "Did Mystique tell you anything about Rogue?" 

Wanda just shook her head and walked out of the room leaving Kitty to comfort him. She really wanted to help but Mystique promised her the name of the place her father was if she did this. And the need for revenge was outweighing the need to do the right thing.

With one last look at the two she closed the door and went to go talk to Mystique. 

~~~~~~~~

_/So he's back./ _She knew it might happen at some point but it did not matter the plan was nearly complete. She jumped down from the tree and crept through the still open door into the house. Changing into a snake she slithered under the door of the basement and changed back into her regular form.

Pressing the numbers on the panel she entered the room as the metal door closed behind her. She was able to walk only a couple more steps before Wanda greeted her.

"Mystique we need to talk." Wanda glared at the older woman and used her power to move a desk in front of her. "You promised to get the information on where Magneto's base was."

"Yes and I have found it." Mystique grinned at the girls' slightly shocked expression. "You will receive all of the information tomorrow."

"I can't wait that long." The lights started to flicker as Wanda's anger increased. She wanted the information as soon as possible.

"If you do anything to me then you'll never get it." All the lights flickered one more time before she calmed sown. Wanda didn't trust her but it didn't matter. This time tomorrow she will get her revenge.

~~~~~~~~

"It's been nearly a week and you still haven't found anything?" Logan growled and rammed his fist into wall making a huge hole. The other two adults did nothing to calm his rage. Each one had their own way of dealing with stress and this was his. 

Storm inhaled the relaxing aroma of her tea instantly calming down. For a second she thought of offering it to Logan but then realized that this was Logan and quickly dismissed the idea. 

Beast sat in one of the chairs reading the newspaper. Most of the news was about mutants and how they were threats to humankind. Some articles actually tried to be fair and defend mutant rights but they were always given a small column followed by accusations and mockery about what they wrote. 

"There is no possible way to track her. She hasn't used her powers, and even if she did Jean can't lock onto her like she could with Scott." Beast continued to read his paper as Storm tried to patiently explain the situation yet again to Logan. And again he didn't take it well. The only way to find the other two was to find Rogue but so far they had nothing.

"Don't we have any other way of finding people other then Cerebro." Since Hank was one of the newer teachers he didn't know everything about the school and all the means they had for finding people.

"Every other way is slower and we at least need to know the general area of where the person is." Storm sipped her tea and pulled out a seat to sit down. Logan sat down too after pouring himself a cup of strong coffee. 

"What about the information we got about a girl in Arizona?" Hank pulled down the paper and asked the two. 

"It was her but then the scent disappeared when they got into a car." All the attention was directed to him and he took a quick chug of the coffee before he began to explain. "Someone was with her. A man, taller than 6 feet, mutant, and smelled like Gumbo. Everyone was saying that he had demon eyes and was throwing flaming cards at them." 

That piece of information made the two other adults sit up. When they fought Magneto's man they met someone who threw cards and had what some people would call demon eyes. Wolverine wasn't there when they fought them so he wouldn't know about it. 

"What is it?" He noticed the way the two acted and how they looked at each other like they wanted the other to talk. "Spit it out!" 

"We met someone who fits that description once before. When we were fighting Magneto's new team. He was one of the Acolytst." What Hank said brought silence to the whole table. Each one came up with their own reasons as to why Rogue would be with someone who is on the opposing side. 

Logan thought that she was using him for a means to get something or that she was forced to come along. Hank thought that she was tricked into going. And Aurora thought that Rogue went willingly but not to cause them harm but for another reason. A reason that she might have been tricked into believing or maybe was true. All of them did agree on one thing, that Rogue would never betray them. 

~~~~~~~~

Somewhere else in the mansion a group of teenagers were having their own discussion about the situation. The oldest students Jean and Scott were trying to give as much information as they could but they were never informed about the mall incident so they were seriously lacking in things to say.

"So you guys haven't found anything yet?" Jamie was upset over the three older kids being missing. Out of all the students here he connected to those three the most. Kurt would always make him laugh and Kitty would always try to find ways to get him to play with the others. Then there was Rogue who he could relate to and was always there for him. 

"Sorry Jamie but whoever has the X-Jet destroyed the tracking device we installed into it." Scott ran his hand through his hair stressed out by the whole situation.

"What do you mean whoever?" Amara pointed a Jean. "She said that it was Rogue and that was what we saw." 

"We don't want to pass blame and there might be something else going on." Behind his ruby glasses he stared at Jean wanting her to see his disapproval but he knew she couldn't.

"Like what." Ray played with a tiny lightening bolt in his hand and threw it at the TV causing it to turn on. A show on the mutant problem came on and about them causing earthquakes. 

"Her head could have been messed up that's what." Evan went forward and turned off the TV before Berserker decided to blow it up like last time. He wouldn't blame him though. "Or she's up to something."

"Yeah maybe she's working for the bad guys now." Bobby shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Roberto who was mumbling something that sounded like 'tinhead.' Both of the boys erupted into laughter and Tabitha who was near them started laughing too.

"It might be true." Jean's words silenced everyone's attention was turned to her. "We don't know what's going on so that might be the case. If you haven't noticed both Kurt and Kitty are gone because of her."

"Chill Red. Plus those two are with Rogue right? And she wouldn't do anything to hurt them." Tabitha leaned against Sam who offered his own opinion. "Ah don't think we have enough information ta know anythin for sure."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and they left the room. Each one coming up with their own ideas about what happened to their friend who really now was a rogue. 

~~~~~~~~

_/Why is my bed moving?/_ The thought along with images of exorcist brought her to the land of the wakefulness. Not ready to get up she rested a couple of seconds hoping that Kitty wont try to wake her up. Someone in the back of her mind was trying to tell her something but she pushed him back. Her whole body felt warm and comfortable and she didn't want to give that up for anything except turning off that alarm clock.

She waited for Kitty to turn it off but it kept on going and she realized that it was coming from next to her. Leaning forward she clamped her hand down on the switch turning the machine off. Hearing no one react to it she relaxed back onto the bed and shifted to get more comfortable. A rhythmic beating coming from below her ear was beginning to lull her to sleep. Again a nagging feeling began in the back of her mind.

__

/Why won't they leave me alone. This sound is so soothing./ Finally one of her psyches was able to pull through her mind. They had been pushed back for all of the night so they didn't know what happened. But they were in a better state of mind so the one that got out understood what the sound was. *Ummm Rogue? _/Yes Jamie?/ *_You know that you're sleeping on someone right?

Rogue's eyes snapped open and she mentally pushed him back as a reflex. She lifted her head and her eyes met those of the Swamp Rat.

"Good morning Chere." That was all he was able to get out before he was slapped with a pillow. "I didn't do anything!"

Rogue stopped her attacks long enough to point out the hand that was still on her thigh, and then began to assault him again.

"Merde." He rolled off the bed trying to get away and pulled her down with him. The only difference in position now was that he didn't have a comfy bed beneath him. After a couple more hits she stopped and leaned down so that she was only an inch from his face. 

"Thank you." A smile was on her lips as she slowly got to her feet and headed to the bathroom leaving a stunned Cajun behind. 

Author's Note: Not much happened in this chapter. I just wanted to explain what was happening to everyone so basically this is a filler chapter. There is only going to be 2 more chapters. Definitely a sequel because there is a lot more stuff I want to talk about. 

On to the reviews!

lonewolf: Thanks for the slight criticism but now I want no more. I don't think I was in the right state of mind when I typed that. Thanks for the beginning part! It made me feel all special.

JexyBaby: She now looks more like her comic book self except the hair is still short. The next chapter will go into more detail about her newly developed powers. I was going to add it too this chapter but it got too long.

Star-of-Choas: The *little* secret might have to stay a secret unless you want to have Remy torn to death. Rogue has a tough choice, protect Remy or see Logan's reaction when she tells him Sabertooth's *tiny* problem.

Caliente: Her powers I'll talk about next chapter. There was no sweet scenes in this chapter but I'll add more later. And thanks about the part that I didn't make them act OOC I'm realllllly trying not to do that. 

DaughterofDeath: Here was the new chapter. Expecting another one right?

ishandahalf: thanks for reviewing!

Foxy-Glove: 12 AM? wow that makes me so happy. Not the you staying up late part but the you liking the story so you ended up reading it to 12 AM part. Did that just make sense?

charice: Thanks about the review and the president day thing. 

DemonRogue13: A flying monkey told me. I don't know what's stranger the fact the monkey was flying or that it could talk.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They both were in their sleep ware when they exited the kitchen. After the whole thing that happened last night they were more comfortable around each other. Of course there was still the flirtatious remarks and the glares with scowls but it didn't happen so often.

Actually they were able to spend nearly an hour talking to each other without any problems. They talked a little while longer before the doorbell rang. Remy got up from the couch and opened the door but found no one outside. He looked down the hallway but didn't see anyone. Before he closed the door there was a soft purr coming from the floor. When he looked down a cat with yellow eyes stared up at him before it sped off leaving a letter behind.

"Was that a cat?" Rogue scowled as she came up behind Remy. "Ah hate cats."

Wordlessly he handed her the letter which had the name Rogue written across it. She took it from his hand and ripped one side open and then tilted it to get the paper out. The letter was brief and Rogue read the beginning part quickly getting angry.

Then as she finished the letter it slipped from her hand as her face took on an expression of shock. Remy grabbed the letter before it hit the ground and quickly read the contents. 

Rogue-

Come to the Brotherhood house at 6 PM. I have two of your friends and if you cooperate I'll let them go. If not... Don't try to contact the X-Men. I'll know if you did.

-Mystique 

Kurt Wagner

Katherine Pride

His eyes widened at the two names at the bottom not because they were X-Men but because they signed their names in blood. "Looks like we be going to the Brotherhood house tomorrow."

"Why the hell would she do this?" Rogue screeched at him causing him to flinch. "When ah find her ah'm goin ta drain her dry!"

Remy just watched for a moment and then he came forward and pulled her into his arms. At first she stiffened but then she relaxed and laid her head on his chest. 

"Are ya comin with me?" He just waited a couple seconds before he replied. "Yes."

Rogue was relieved that she wouldn't be going on her own. Mystique has always been a tricky woman and she never played by the rules. Not like there was any rules to life, just guidelines that people like Mystique don't follow. She let out a sigh and pushed away from Remy and headed to the bathroom to change. 

~~~~~~~~

Remy moved around the room and finally found some clothes that were decent enough to wear. _/What is Mystique doing?/_ None of this was making sense to him. It was suppose to be easy. Take her to Magneto then escape. Take her to Mystique and then escape. Then take her home receiving all the money and then go back to do doing what he was good at. Now he had to not only get Rogue out of there but her friends too since there is no way she would leave without them. 

_/This isn't my day./_ The sound of boots pounding on tile brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Rogue dressed in a dark blue, form fitting, shirt with black jeans similar to what she was wearing before but with a different design. She was wearing a leather jacket and black gloves, probably leather too.

"Are ya goin ta change." She looked him up and down noticing that he was still wearing the same clothes since she left. He just smirked and started to strip down right in front of her. The grin was still on his face as he lifted the shirt off making sure to flex his upper body as he did so. Then he was tugging on his sweatpants and by then Rogue had enough sense to turn around. 

"Is somethin' wrong?" She didn't reply and he could make out the slight reddish color spreading across her face. As he started to put on his pants Rogue turned her head slightly to look back but when he caught her looking she turned a darker shade of red and started walking to the door. 

He just smirked at her reaction and finished putting on his clothes. Next he put on his trench coat making sure to slip in some more decks of cards. When he was certain that he had everything that he needed he left the room.

~~~~~~~~ 

_/Think about Kurt and Kitty. Think about Kurt and Kitty./_ The thought repeated itself in her mind but the image of a shirtless Cajun kept on popping up in her head. _/Think about shirtless. No! Boxers. No! Kurt and Kitty doin it./ _She shivered slightly at that thought. _/Oh Gawd now I have to get rid of that one too./ _

She started to beat her head with her hand hoping that it would give her short-term amnesia. 

__

"Ready to go?" Rogue spun around and ended up bumping into Remy. The impact nearly made her fall down but he steadied her before that could happen. Her face was threatening to blush again but she pushed it down and started to think of depressing things. "We should leave now if yo' want to make it there on time."

Rogue just nodded her head and followed him out of the room and down to the first floor. Remy already had his glasses back in place as they left the building. His stride was long and Rogue kept up with a quick pace knowing what happened just yesterday. They took another route avoiding the area where they fought. She was able to make out an indoor parking lot a couple blocks away. 

_/At least it isn't in broad daylight this time./_ There was a thrill to stealing in some place so frequently visited and easy to spot but she really didn't want to anger Mystique by phoning her at the police station and asking her to pick them up. _/That would go over well./_

They were about a block away when she saw Remy tense up. There wasn't much of a change if anyone else saw him but after spending some time with him she noticed some of the signs. His back was straighter now and his mouth was a straight line. Also his hand twitched meaning he was getting ready to draw out his cards. 

__

Cautiously she glanced from the sides of her eyes and was able to make out a couple of figures moving around the street parallel to theirs. Also the shadows on the ground were moving like there was someone on top of the buildings. It was then she realized that the buildings weren't that tall and were made around the same height with hardly any gaps. _/They're on the roof./ _

Everything was telling her to run but she couldn't be sure that they weren't carrying guns or that more of them would be waiting for her somewhere. They were almost to the building and for a split second she thought she was safe but it only took another second to realize that she wasn't. All around them people came out blocking their way inside and anyway around. 

The sound of guns loading made Rogue pale slightly and Remy muttered some French cuss words. Slowly the men started to come forward making them move backwards into the parking lot's wall. Remy moved in front of Rogue making all of the guns move towards him.

"Were these the ones that took down your men?" The voice was cool and unemotional as the man eyes lingered on Rogue. 

"Yeah Boss but there was some more of them." It was the leader from yesterday. Rogue wanted to tell them that it took only the two of them to beat up their asses but she kept her mouth shut. The boss's eyes were on her again. He wasn't big or tough which meant he was smart and that made everything a whole lot worse. 

~~~~~~~~

"Did the girl fight too?" Remy wasn't liking the situation at all. There were too many people and almost all of them had a gun aimed at him. 

"No, we played with the girl a bit then the boy got mad and that started the fight."

"So there was only one boy?"

"Yeah...I mean no there was ten of them."

"I thought you told me 15 this morning."

"It was too dark to tell."

"You said it was early evening."

"..." Remy watched as the boss easily got the truth out of the man without changing facial expressions. It seemed like he didn't care that much about what happened to that guy's men. But he did seem to care what was going to happen to Rogue.

"What's your name girl?" Rogue stiffened behind him and he could feel the confusion coming from her. 

"Rogue." The man seemed to accept that answer and finally turned to him looking him up and down first like he was sizing Remy up.

"I'll make a deal with you. Hand this girl over to me and I'll let you go. If you don't I'll have to kill you and then take her."

"Why don't yo' just do dat first. Save yo' a whole lot of trouble."

"I don't want her to seek revenge for your death and besides this way I get an easily compliant heartbroken girl. She wouldn't mind so much what I want her to do if you left her." Raw anger was coming from Rogue and he thought that it might have been for the death threat. Then he remembered the part about being compliant and that defiantly would have set her off.

"Well ah think ya should rethink that theory of yars." Rogue then went to a whole speech about what she would do to him or any guy that put her in that sort of situation. At the end of her monologue all the guys were stunned with her vocabulary.

"You have quite a mouth on you. Later we will put it to better use, but for now since you clearly stated that you would be angry either way I will start with shooting this boy here." _/I'm gonna die!/_ Some cards appeared in his hand but he knew they wouldn't save him. Everything went into slow motion for him. The bullets leaving the guns, cards being charged, and Rogue's voice all seemed to blend together. 

Remy felt Rogue grab onto him and the cards fell to the ground by his feet still charged. Before the bullets could hit him the cards exploded sending dust all around them. Behind him Rogue yanked his arm making him turn to face her. He expected bullets to hit him in the back but they never did. Instead he saw dozens of bullet holes in the wall. 

His eyes widened as Rogue pulled him to the wall and passed through it dragging him along with her. They were safely on the other side but she didn't stop moving until they got to a car. She let go and phased through opening the driver side so he could get in. 

With practiced ease he cut the right wires and he drove off going 55 miles per hour in a 35 mile street. It wasn't until they reached the bridge that they finally relaxed.

~~~~~~~~

"So Rogue's going to be here in a couple hours?" Kurt eyes flashed with worry as Wanda told them the news. His sister was going to be in danger and he couldn't do anything to help her.

"How is she, like getting here? You never explained how she was able to make it out of the base in the first place." Kitty was scared for her friend, but also for herself. When Mystique gets Rogue then she wouldn't need Kurt or her anymore and since Kurt was her son she wouldn't do anything to him but where did that leave her. As long as she was a bargaining chip she was fine but now she didn't know what was going to happen to her.

"I don't know. All I know is that she's coming here and I have to get her into the room without her using her powers." Wanda was close to getting the information that she needed and she could nearly taste the revenge that she always wanted. "I have to go now and prepare."

Wanda left to find Mystique and get some of her questions answered. She found her in one of the rooms and she was holding up thin, black, transparent material. This room was going to be Rogue's and was set up differently since it actually had comfortable furniture and a bed with sheets and pillows. 

"Do you think she'll like it?" It didn't take her long to realize who she was talking about. "It's the type of thing you put around your waist. I don't know if they have a special name for it. Never really cared for the name of clothing since I could just change my skin into whatever I like."

"It looks nice." Mystique was acting weird and it was putting her off. She was used to the commanding angry woman that she could slightly relate too. This person seemed more mother like. 

"When she arrives take her to their room to show their alive and well. Then take her to this room." As she was talking she folded the material and wrapped it up. Then she took out a needle and placed it on the dresser. "You will inject her with the needle once she's in the room. Make sure to give her the right amount."

"Then you will give me the information to where Magneto's base is?" Mystique just nodded and walked out of the room leaving a confused Witch inside.

~~~~~~~~

"When did yo' learn to do dat?" Once they had passed the bridge Remy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The whole situation scared the hell out of him. 

"Ah don't know. Ah just grabbed ya then we phased through everythin." It was clear that all of it was a blur to her it was the same with him. Everything just happened so fast. He knew that she tapped into someone else's power. From what he was told about the X-Men he was pretty sure the person had the ability to phase and her name was Katherine Pride one of the people that was captured by Mystique. 

"Can yo' do it again?" Rogue looked first at him and then at the dashboard in front of her. She placed her hand on it and pushed. Her hand didn't phase through. Remy didn't say anything not wanting to break her concentration. There was another couple minutes wait and he was about to tell her to stop when he noticed that the dashboard was starting to dent inward.

"I think yo' tapped into someone else's powers." She blinked and it was then that she noticed the small dent she made. 

"Maybe ah should try somethin else." A wave of excitement hit him and he knew she was happy that her powers could now do other things instead of just drain.

"How 'bout dis time yo' try to lift dis." Remy placed a penny in her hand. "Did you absorb someone who had telekinetic powers?"

"Yeah." So the next couple minutes was spent with Rouge starring at her hand trying to get the thing to move. When he stopped at a red light he glanced at her to see how far she got. What he saw made his face pale. Rogue with a look of pure concentration on her face had glowing red eyes aimed at her hand.

Reaching his arm out he clasped his hand on top of hers and snapped her out of her trance.

"What ya do that for? Ah nearly got it!" She glared at him and he sighed seeing her eyes return to the normal shade of green. When he didn't reply she just grumbled and stared at the dangling tree ornament on the mirror. It didn't take him long to figure out why she was staring at it and he made a difficult choice that he knew he would regret..

"Yo' want to drive?"

~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue yelled again at another driver that tried to cut her off as she merged into the street. "Don't these drivers know how ta wait?"

She easily zigzagged between the cars narrowly missing a couple when she came up in front of them. Remy who was sitting to the side of her finally came to the realization that this was the way she drives and he should just deal with it. Thinking it was very different than acting on it.

"Can yo' drive slower?" They ran passed another red light and Remy was seriously wondering where all the police officers were. 

"Ah could." The car sped up going from 50 to 55 on a local road. "But ah won't."

The only time since she started driving that she was actually careful was near the schools. Now that they passed all of them she was making up for all the time they missed by not stopping for any reason for the last ten minutes.

Finally she could make out the road that led to the Brotherhood house. There wasn't any car parked out front and Rogue swerved the car making the tires do the screeching thing before they stopped. For a second they just stayed inside and stared at the house in front of them and then they got out not bothering to lock the doors.

Remy went up to the door first and pushed the unlocked door. From what they could tell the place was deserted. Rogue brushed past him and searched all the rooms on the first floor. Remy met up with her in the kitchen and she shrugged. Nobody appeared to be there but then the door to the basement opened and Rogue had a sudden flash of all the horror movies she seen with a monster lurking in the basement. 

She half expected some sort of hideous thing to pop out but when the door fully opened to reveal Wanda she was relieved. Then she realized that she was standing with someone who could manipulate powers pretty much leaving them defenseless. _/I think the monster would have been better./_

Wanda didn't say anything just led them down the staircase to a metal door that she was certain wasn't there when she lived here. The door opened and they walked in. Remy's hand went to her shoulder and she found it comforting to have him nearby. They went further down a metal hallway and right when they were nearing the end Remy slipped his hand away and moved into an open door. 

At first she tried to follow him but the metal door closed on her. It was then that she realized that he was a part of this. Like how he was a part of the thing with Magneto. Before she could think of what to do with this new knowledge a door at the end of the hallway opened. Wanda was standing next to the door and inside was her friends. 

"Rogue." She rushed forward and gave her brother and her best friend a hug. Then all of them started talking all at once trying to explain what happened and ask questions. It didn't really matter that they didn't understand each other just the fact they were hearing the other talk was fine. Finally they were able to stop and talk sensible.

"Ve need to get out of here." The other two nodded at Kurt's words and they turned to the still open doorway and found not Wanda's form but that of Mystique's.

"What do ya want with me?" Behind Mystique Rogue could make out the end of a trench coat turn around a corner into another room. "Let the others go!"

"In a little while. I still need them so you will cooperate. When it is time I'll let them go." Mystique called her forward and Rogue kept her eyes narrowed as she followed the blue woman ahead of her. "You will be staying here."

Rogue stepped into a room that looked more comfortable then the room she just left. It was the type of room someone lived in. The swiss of doors closing made her jump and then start to panic. When she banged on the door a gas seeped into the room. 

_/Not again./_ She was asleep before she hit the ground.

~~~~~~~~

As Mystique walked away Remy moved down the corridor and headed into one of the metal rooms near the way out. The little conference he had with the terrorist didn't turn out well. It seemed that he wasn't needed anymore and was asked to leave. He was planning on at least spending a day here but Mystiques priorities changed. Doing some research beforehand he already knew the code for the door and steeped in knowing what he had to get. 

Along the sides of the room were cabinets holding vials and in the center was the main computer. He hacked into the database and searched for the information that he needed. _/The serum she was injected with would act instantly awakening her from her sleep...side effects for overdose...antidote...there we go./ _Ignoring all the other information he memorized the name of the vial then went to look for it. 

The whole thing was alphabetized and in perfect order making it easy for him to find what he needed. As he was leaving the room he could hear two voices arguing around the corner. 

"You were only supposed to give her half of it!"

"There was a whole vial so I gave her all of it. It ain't that bad."

"Now I can't talk to her for the rest of the day even if I do give her the antidote. It's probably better that I wait until tomorrow evening."

"Well she was out of it. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah but now that it's settled it will have...a strange effect on her and she'll start to..." 

The rest of the conversation faded as they closed the door to the room that they entered. Remy thought over what he heard and hoped that she'll be fully awake before 12. He crept down the hallway and headed towards Rogue's door. He knew the access codes to the new panel and as it opened he stared at the clothes that were littered on the floor. 

His eyes scanned the jacket gloves and pants lying on the ground and then his eyes traveled up to the bed where Rogue was sitting with the a blanket held underneath her chin.. Their eyes met and Remy casually entered the room closing the door behind him. Something was wrong. He was picking up strange emotions from the girl ahead of him. 

"Are yo' okay?" _/Are you okay? That's the best I can do?/ _Rogue didn't seem to mind his choice of words actually she smiled at them and started to stretch underneath the covers. "Peachy."

When she was done stretching she pulled back the covers reveling a black cloth tied around her waist and a sleeveless shirt. She glided over to him making sure to sway her hips in the little clothing that was covering her. As she came closer Remy backed up until he hit a wall uncertain about what was going on.

"Rogue I'm..." An ungloved finger came to his lips silencing him, and then it trailed down his chest. They were still an arm length apart but she quickly fixed that by coming forward, pressing up against him. It was then he realized just how much her body changed. _/Think! Mystique said there was some sort of side effect to an overdose. I wish I read what it was!/_

Her hands brushed his shoulders and tugged the trench coat off dropping it to the floor. _/Strange emotions...Lack of caring.../_ One of her hands went behind his head and tried to tug it down. 

__

"Ah want a kiss." _/A kiss?/_ Looking down he saw her pouting with her full lips and his head started to bend a little. _/No! Bad Remy! She ain't thinking straight. Can't do this./ _His head snapped back up and he closed his eyes to avoid temptation. 

_/I need to give her the antidote. Maybe if I kiss her... No! It's not right. But it's just a kiss... Why is it so cold?/_ He opened his eyes and found his shirt lying on the floor some feet away. _/Don't look at Rogue. Don't look at Rogue./_ And then he looked at Rogue who had her hands hovering over his bare chest and her head slightly tilted like she was trying to figure something out. 

Then her eyes lifted to his face and she smirked. He tried to talk her into stopping but before he could her cold hands descended to his chest making him shiver. Quickly they warmed up and Remy again tried to speak but couldn't come up with anything to say.

_/Think faster. What was I suppose to do?/_ Her hands started to move and he was having hard time thinking straight. 

"What do you want?" Remy was seriously losing his resolve and was about to kiss her senseless any second now. _/A kiss won't do anything./_

"Sex." _/Sex won't do anything./ _He groaned and brought his arms up to wrap around her body. Her eyes sparkled and she moved closer to give him a kiss. He stopped her with a finger to her lips and pulled her over to the bed. 

"Yo' need to take some medicine first, chere." 

"Then ah get a kiss?" He nodded his head and went over to his trench coat and pulled out the vial. He popped the lid and told Rogue to drink all of it. When she chugged down the stuff she made a face and slowly got up staggering when doing so. She grabbed onto Remy and pulled him into the bed. When her head touched the pillow her eyes drifted shut. Remy thought she was asleep and tried to get out but she tightened her hold around him.

"Ya owe me a kiss when ah wake up." Pulling him back down she tightened her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder instantly falling asleep. No matter what he did Remy couldn't escape her hold and settled down following her into peaceful slumber.

Author's Note: This was my longest chapter and I'm not really liking it but o well.

IMPORTANT STUFF!!!!!

This is my first story and it's ending and I NEED REVIEWS!!! There are some things I want answers too so that I know what to do with my next story which is going to be a sequel to this one. SO questions.....

Which pairings do you want for other people? (It's a Romy definitly but I can put rivalry/jealousy stuff if you want.)

Do you want them to stay at the mansion or leave and do their own thing or both?

Was what I put in the end past PG-13 or was it at the border?

Would you like to read a sequel? (This one doesn't matter since I'm going to write one anyways.)

What did you like about my story?

What stuff should I change?

Any other helpful tips which would make reading my story more enjoyable?

I would really appreciate it if you did this for me. Answer all or one it doesn't matter. What you put would probably effect what will happen with ending to THIS story if I'm going to link it properly to the next one.

DaugterofDeath: Here's another chapter. This is a freebie since you didn't really didn't ask for it this time.

Star-of-Chaos: The getting his pants torn is a good idea but it would just be so embarrassing for him, and then there would be laughing and pointing. And it would be very, very wrong of me to put something like that in. *Doesn't mean I wouldn't do it though* ;)

DemonRogue13: I have to agree with the talking. Thanks for the review.

ishandahalf: Thanks for Reviewing!

Caliente: Yeah they didn't really go into Remy's character that much and has anyone found out if their going to make another season? I would search for the answer but I'm really google impaired and it takes me forever to find anything. Thanks for all of the other stuff. 

JexyBaby: A whole chapter full Rogue and Remy interactions. And a little something-something at the end.

CajunBelle: Thanks! 

lonewolf: I'm pretty sure that Piotr could draw in the comics and stuff because it's always mentioned in all kinds of fanfics and its shown in the movie so I thinks its true.

PomegranateQueen: Not for the hand on her thigh. That's for sure! No she's really thanking him for being there and comforting her when she was crying. 

__


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It took all her effort to move her head. The left side of her brain was throbbing and she squeezed her eyes shut hoping that it would go away. Everything was focused on the pounding in her skull and only when it began to fade did her other senses return.

They came back at once assaulting her with too many feelings. She could hear a heartbeat, taste the dryness of her mouth, smell many kinds of spices, and feel the touch of warm skin. At first the light of the room blinded her when she opened her eyes but then they adjusted and she could see what exactly she was lying against. Her head was facing down and she got a clear view of six-pack abs, and tanned skin. Skin that she seen before. 

Her eyes scanned over his chest and she saw her bare arm resting along the top parts of his pants. She lifted her arm off of him and kept it an inch away from his skin. The feel of her cheek against his chest was good, but she wanted to touch him. Keeping her arm still away from him she let one of her fingers glide across his stomach her full concentration on what her hand was feeling. _/I'm touching him!/ _

Biting down on her lower lip she gently placed all of her fingertips on his skin. Her hand started to move downwards and it stretched out allowing her full hand to touch his skin. When her hand kept on going lower almost near his pants the body beneath her jerked and a hand clamped down on hers stopping its exploration. 

"I really think yo' shouldn't do dat petite." Remy's voice came from right above her and her whole body stiffened at the husky tone. "Not unless yo' know where dis be headin'." 

Remy's ungloved hand started to move up her arm, and she understood what point he was trying to get across. She moved her head up and could see through the hair covering her eyes the smirk paying on his face. Stopping the spread of her blush she moved her hand away from his and kept on going with it's originally path even steering it towards his side slipping her hand beneath his pants to lightly touch his side. 

"And where is this headin?" Remy's breathing got a little heavier and his smirk even out into a thin line. Her eyes were still glued onto his face so she didn't know about where his other hand was going before it reached there. The top part of her leg was being stroked but this time there was nothing between his hand and her leg. 

"Wherever yo' want it to go." It took her a while to realize that he was serious and waiting for an answer. To say that she wasn't attracted to him would have been a lie. He was gorgeous and everything inside her told her to go for it. With her ability to absorb on contact she doubted that she would get another chance with any guy. So she laid there and considered it.

~~~~~~~~

He was a little surprised when she moved away from him shaking her head no in the process. From as long as he could remember there was never a time when a woman turned him down. Especially when he was already in bed with them. His hand remained on her leg and he considered seducing her, but his conscious butted in and he reluctantly got out of the bed. 

"What happened?" Rogue was sitting on top of the sheets and she didn't seem to mind the way she was dressed. "I remember being brought into this room and then some gas knocked me out."

Remy sat down at the corner of the bed, still shirtless, and told her how he didn't really leave her, and about what he did to get the antidote. _/She doesn't remember what happened afterwards so I guess I should just leave that alone./ _He then skipped the part about her willingness to do certain activities and said that he just gave her the antidote and now they were here. 

He was positive that she would ask about their missing articles of clothes but she didn't say anything. _/Probably thinking something bad about me._ _Maybe that's why she didn't want to.../_ Rogue crawled out of bed and retrieved her discarded clothing. She pulled on her pants first and then pulled the cloth off when it reached the top. Remy in the mean time put on his clothes and still thought over what happened on the bed. 

"How are we gonna get the others out?" She was fully dressed except for her gloves that were stuffed in her pocket. When Remy was done he turned to her and handed her a piece of paper that held the passwords for all of the areas in the compound. She took it from him hand making sure not brush her fingers with his making Remy feel worse. 

"Ya can come with mah ta the mansion." Rogue flipped the piece of paper over finding a detailed map of the compound and began to study it.

"Can't, dey'll think I defected or took information den I'll be in trouble." She lifted her head and stared straight into his eyes. "But I might be able to leave later."

"Ya'll come later." It was said more as statement then a question and Remy smiled feeling more at ease with the situation. "So this is it?"

"Yeah." Rogue stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. After he got over the shock he held her back and they stood like that for a couple minutes.

"Remy..." _/She said my name./_ Remy pulled back and before he could say anything she kissed him. It was a quick sweet meeting of the lips and when it was done he was left wanting more. Rogue smiled up at him and placed her ungloved hand on his face. "You owed me a kiss."

~~~~~~~~ 

__

"Didn't Rogue look a little different to you?" Kitty stared as Kurt shook his head no and went back to talking about how they were going to escape. When Rogue left the room the place filled with gas knocking them out before they could talk. Now Kitty was asking him about how many fingers she was holding up.

"Vell she vas taller, but it could have been the shoes. I didn't get a good look at them." Kurt was confused about what she was talking about. "Vas there something I missed?"

At that moment the door opened and the object of their conversation walked in.

"We need ta get out of...Kurt what's wrong?" Kurt's expression was that of total surprise.

"Vhat the hell happened to you?" He waved his arms around showing how distressed he was. 

"Plastic surgery." She tried to hold her grin back at the shock on her brothers' face. Then after seeing a similar reaction with Kitty she nearly exploded with laughter. After enjoying the situation she calmly explained that they were 100 percent hers and that they need to get out of here.

"One more thing." Kurt's grim face jumped in front of her and pulled the zipper of her jacket up to her chin. "You vill never vear anything that tight ever again."

"Yes big brother, and when we're done here ah'll join a nunnery ta keep mah away from hormonal guys, too." His face broke into a large smile and he hugged her. 

"That's all I ask for." She snorts and all of them leave the room.

~~~~~~~~

"Where do you think you're going?" Scarlet Witch stood in front of the doorway leading to the X-Jet. They had made it down the hallway easy enough with Kitty phasing and Kurt porting they were able to get through without problems, until now.

"Vanda please let us go! You can find out vhere Magneto is some other way." Kurt stood in front of the others and walked slowly towards her. 

"I already know where my father is. Mystique told me." Wanda used her power and opened the door and they could see the X-Jet in perfect condition inside. "You'll need my power to activate the jet and the way out of here."

"So you're coming vith us." Kurt's idea was squashed when Wanda just shook her head and walked over to Rogue. Using just one finger she lightly touched her skin letting her absorb some of her power. 

"You should use that quickly before it runs out." Rogue nodded and ran with Kitty up to the jet but Kurt stayed behind.

"You can come vith us. Forget about revenge." Wanda's face softened, but she didn't go to him.

"I can't. Not until..." She shakes her head like she's getting rid of an unwanted thought. "When it's over I'm still going to be a part of the brotherhood. I won't fit in over there."

Before he can protest a grinding noise comes from behind him and an opening appears. 

"Kurt, like, hurry it up." He takes one last look at Wanda then ports into one of the passenger seats. Up front Rogue taps into Wanda's powers and turns the whole jet on and they fly out of the base. Kurt stares down from the jet as they reach a higher elevation. _/I never knew there was a cliff next to the Brotherhood house./_

~~~~~~~~ 

"I don't know how he got in there." The guard scratched the top of his head before he went to open the containment unit. It took them a while to get in since they didn't have any identification, but luckily one of the workers that was there when they put Juggernaut away recognized them and let them pass.

All three of them felt happiness and sadness at the sight ahead of them. They had finally found their leader, but none of them would ever believe he would be in a situation like this. As the glass container lifted away Kurt ported to his side helping him up and Kitty came forward with a wheelchair that one of the security people gave to her.

Rogue hung back and silently talked the guard into leaving so they could talk in private. The person smiled and patted her shoulder in a comforting manner before he left. She had found out about the professor's location from Wanda's memories. Someone had told Wanda to find out but the memories that Rogue received didn't tell who it was. 

"Kurt? Kitty? What's going on?" The two teens helped him into the seat and then stared at each other wondering where exactly they should start explaining. "Where are the others?"

"Well you see professor..." Kitty shifted slightly not knowing exactly what to say. Luckily Kurt came to her rescue and tried to explain. "There was a thing with Mystique, and then Magneto, then the sentinel and...and..."

Both were clearly distraught and Kitty looked like she was about to cry. The seriousness of the situation finally gets to her. And Kurt wasn't doing any better.

"Mystique locked ya up in here and impersonated ya back in the mansion..." Rogue moved forward and the professor was clearly shocked at what he was seeing. She knew he was going to ask what happened to her, but she just said that she would explain later and went back to telling the story.

She started with the sentinel and how it was a trap set up by Magneto to tell the public about us. Then she talked about how some of them were captured and held at Trask's base. Rogue talked about how the mansion was no longer there, and Kurt supplied his first hand experience about coming back to the destroyed place. Through this whole time the professor was silently taking in what they were telling him. 

"You still haven't explained how you three came to be here and why the others aren't with you." Kurt and Kitty looked at Rogue who hadn't told them anything about what happened to her or how she was even able to get back to Bayville. Reluctantly she told her story, but she kept it vague and didn't mention Remy or any extra information about her trip. Everyone in the room was silent after she told her part and they all knew they wouldn't be getting any information out of her anytime soon. 

"Do you know how the world is reacting to the news?" Rogue nodded her head and told him about the mutant registration act that they were discussing right now. 

"If we leave now then we could make it in time for the meetin." The professor nodded his head and Kitty wheeled him out of the room and in to the blackbird.

~~~~~~~~

"The council meeting's starting!" Ray called back to the others and everyone crowded around the TV. 

"Did they show Auntie O yet?" When he said that a proud African woman entered the room followed by a familiar blue beast. They moved to the front of the room and all the students could see the pure hatred some of the committee people were showing to them.

As soon as the debate started the mutants were put on the defensive. They were bombarded with questions some were legitimate while others were just what ifs or worst-case scenarios. Halfway through the meeting it was clear that they were losing. It wasn't because they didn't have strong points they just didn't have that much strength to deliver them.

It was clear that all the stress that they had been going through for the past week had weakened them ands made them lose faith. The same thing was happening in the mansion or what was left of it. They all pretty much thought they were going to lose.

They had reached the intermission point when it happened. One of the security personal marched up to one of the speakers and whispered something into his ear. The camera quickly shifted to another section and zoomed in on one of the conversations that was going on. 

"What do you think that guard was telling that man?" Bobby who was sitting up front kept his eyes on the screen. Eventually they moved the camera back to the area and the man who the guard talked to before didn't look happy. 

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good." Scott replied to Bobby's question and hoped Logan was somewhere nearby trying to figure out what is going on. They were about to start up the meeting again but then there was a lot of commotion coming from outside. The newsperson said four more mutants were coming into the meeting. 

Everyone in the room froze and each one came up with their own ideas of who the newcomers would be. None of them could believe their eyes though when the professor was wheeled into the room. What surprised them even more was the person behind the wheelchair was Rogue. 

"How?" "Does he know?" "Why?" The room was filled with questions, and then Roberto pointed out the obvious one. "Where's Kurt and Kitty?" 

All happy thoughts about seeing them left and their minds were filled with distrust and confusion only to have it cleared up when they saw Kurt eating food and Kitty giving Logan a hug while he uncertainly patted her back. 

By this time the professor was already behind the podium with Rogue standing at his side. All the boys instantly noticed that she looked different and said certain things that made the girls whack them on the head. 

"It's just the camera, anyways." Jean glared at all of the boys and turned her attention back to the screen. The professor took command and was able to dismantle most of the arguments previously made. The fact that all of the team members were found and well made Storm and Beast work harder and the three of them made a solid case. They were nearing the end, and the scorn that was directed to them had lessoned and those that still despised them, now had respect for these people. 

In the end the professor pointed out that mutants were like everybody else. At this point the camera focused in on Storm. Then he mentioned that those who looks different are some of the kindest well-educated people he knows. Hank stood up straighter at this remark. Then he said something about maturity and the council room found out that woman next to him was only seventeen and through the whole exchange never looked at anyone with distaste like they did to her. 

The previously made statements and what was now said was put into deliberation and the head of the council said they would reach a verdict in two days. Each side made some final words and the show took a commercial break. 

The TV was turned off and everyone sat still not sure on what they should do.

"What happens now?" No one could answer Amara's question. They would all have to wait and see.

~~~~~~~~

A fire crackled in the fireplace and its warmth comforted the man sitting on a chair, reading a book. He sensed the presence before it came in but made no move to acknowledge it. It was not until the last word of the chapter was finished and the book placed in his lap that he lifted his head to greet the visitor and ask it to join him next to the fire. The glowing red orbs were all the man could see until it stepped into the light. A cigarette was lit and a puff of smoke was blown into the air.

"Didn't you say you wanted to stop?" 

"Thought 'bout it, but..."

"You couldn't give it up?"

"Right..."

"You didn't do as I asked."

"I looked afte' her. Brought her back to Bayville."

"You know what I mean." Some anger went into his voice, but it disappeared in his next sentence. "Magneto and Mystique never should have got her."

"Dey could 'ave taken her whenever dey wanted; at least I was dere to git her out."

"If that's so, then what's stopping them from taking her back?" There was a silence as the two of them gazed into the flames.

"I made a deal with dem. If I stay in de mansion and report back to dem when she realizes the full potential of her power, dey will leave her alone. Dey think I care about her, and don't want her harmed so dey wont suspect anythin'. It will give her time, and maybe she'll be strong enough to protect herself from what dey're plannin'." 

"So you don't care for the girl?" 

"..." The silence told him all he needed to know and he faced the person as it began to leave.

"Gambit, thank you for taking care of Rogue, and everything else you are about to do. If there is anything I can do." There was a pause as the other person thought it over.

"Jus' make sure I git my own room when I move in?" The man nodded his head and watched with slight fascination at the way Remy jumped out of the window and grabbed onto the tree a couple meters away. 

The man connected his fingertips together creating a steeple, and bowed his head losing himself in his thoughts. 

Author's Note: It's done! Over! Nothing left! (Except the sequel) 

What did you think? Tell the truth. And for all of you people out there who don't review but just read, do it this time because it is my first story and I want feedback! Even if all you do is click anoymous and send me a happy or sad face it will seriously make me feel better. (The happy face is more appreciated but at least you reviewed.)

For my next work of fanfiction I'm going to have the first chapter updated next Wednesday for sure! I'm thinking about making a three part story that's why this chapter doesn't say much it just links this story to the next one. Also I gave the professor a bigger part because he wasn't mentioned in any other part of my story and I felt sorry. 

This chapter could have been better but I didn't want to put too much detail. Later on I might change it but it'll just have more detail in it. Like how exactly the registration act came in. I have lots of ideas for the next part and I wanted to hurry it up. And what happens to everybody else will either be told in a side story in the next chapter. You choose. 

Thanks for all of the reviews I'm going to put it into consideration in the sequel. Anyone can still tell what they want to see in the sequel.

Okay onto the reviews:

lonewolf: Definitely going to be triangles they're just so triangular, I can't leave them out.

Star-of-Chaos: And he did get credit for it...in a very nice way.

Rose-z: I think she is going to have a lot of crushes with her new body, or maybe just a lot perverted thoughts with her in it. I don't think my sequel is going to have much of a plot to it when it begins. It will be more like a chapter or two equals one episode and there is some major thing in the background which they have to deal with. 

Caliente: No show! I figured they would do something like that. At least it went out with a great last episode. The only thing wrong with it was that REMY wasn't in it. Not even when they showed future people. Nope, not there. Just in the last big picture thingy and that's it. I liked all your likes and I'll try to include a lot of them in the sequel.

DemonRogue13: Vial wasn't important. I don't even know if what I put even exists in the real world. I might bring it back with an explanation but for right now forget about it.

ishandahalf: Maybe I should join the SKORO, the Stop Knocking Out Rogue Orginization, they might have a group I could go to every week.

DaughterofDeath: Final chapter added.

PomegranateQueen: I'll try to get most of the pairings to work, but there might just be crushes, triangles, and other things along the way. And did what I just put up still out me in the PG-13 category? I didn't name anything so it's okay right?

Rogue17: So better or worse?

willa. j: Thanks!

Rogue4787: Was it the changing of the scenes too often that caused the confusion? Because it ain't going to happen this time around. At least not in the beginning. Or not THAT much. Okay a little. Actually I don't know where the next one is heading. 

But they are going to stay in one place. I think.


End file.
